You've Become a Monster
by GermanBros24
Summary: Gilbert 'I don't like this.' Ludwig 'Only doing this to make him proud…' Or at least that's how it was in the beginning... Gilbert didn't see an issue with the war...until he watched. Ludwig was only in it to make his brother proud... but one of them changed. One of them became a monster. Warning: WWII/ Nazi!Germany and Prussia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! And as promised here is You've Become a Monster! **

**Warnings: Nazi!Germany and Nazi!Prussia and that sort of matter…**

**I'm a history nerd so if there's some random actual history in there heh sorry. **

**I will work on this but hey I'm in high school, I've got homework. But I promise, it will be updated soon.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 1

Ludwig stared out the window in his study, the rain falling down, soaking the earth. His brow was furrowed in thought, and his eyes were troubled and life-less, bags hung under his eyes. The blonde sighed and put his forehead to the glass, his proud shoulders bent, his clear head foggy.

Gilbert quietly walked about the house, looking for Ludwig, who had again forgotten to eat, and most likely sleep as well. It was his job to look out for his little brother.

_He values hard work almost too much _Gilbert thought, walking into the room.

He stood and shook his head and walked into the room, striding over to and then standing next to Ludwig.

Ludwig turned his head to the side slightly, only half his face seen. Gil met his tired blue eye with his red ones.

"You plan on eating or sleeping?" he inquired

"Can't eat." Ludwig muttered, turning his head away again, staring out the window.  
"Why not?" Gilbert asked

"To stressed." Ludwig growled out

"And why?" he asked

Ludwig sighed "Have you ever had a boss, that was great for the people, but you can't help but feel something's wrong?"

Gilbert looked at him curiously "I can't say I have… There were great noble kings, and terrible cruel tyrants. But they were either good for the people or bad…I never felt any of them were not right." Gilbert said rather intrigued by this

"Well my new boss…wants me to go to war…again." Ludwig muttered

"With?"

"…" Ludwig opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"With?" Gilbert asked again

"First Poland, then… He won't say."

"Ludwig, as a leader you have many jobs, yet few. You have to follow orders from your boss, yet from your heart as well. A war with Poland may not be something you wish to do, but it is something you must do. Follow your bosses orders… you must trust them, and trust they have the best intentions for the country and people. You will have to ignore your heart sometimes if it conflicts with your main task, you will have to carry out orders." Gilbert spoke, with the wise-ness few saw in the albino.

Ludwig stood straight and looked down to meet his brother's eyes.

"World War One?" Ludwig growled bitterly

"Wars, they have names, they have years, but they are irrelevant now…You aren't fighting World War One, that war is over…now if it ended fairly depends who you ask. But the time for that question is not now. Now, is time for a different question, will you follow and trust in your leader?" Gilbert asked, picking his words with care, but speaking easily

"I…" Ludwig was silent for a moment, fighting with himself over the decision.

_Does it matter what I even say? Germany goes to war if I want to or not…To go is to prove I believe in the cause, and that I trust my boss. But do I trust him? What even is the cause? Why won't he tell me? Damn…bruder is right, I have to be loyal… but to what extent? Ha…he would say entirely. Loyalty to country, to boss, to orders. That damn knight in him…_

"I will follow my boss…I will be loyal to him, with all my heart and mind and soul. I will trust in him un-doubtly, and I will not listen to my heart or mind, but only my boss's words…" Ludwig spoke, shaky at first, but with confidence towards the end

"Very good bruder." Gilbert said, smiling proudly at his younger brother, reaching up and messing up his blonde hair.

Ludwig smiled on the inside; it had been a long time since Gilbert seemed truly proud of him. And even longer since he showed physical affections- even if it was something simple as messing up his hair.

Even as old as he was, his brother was his only family…it was nice to make him proud.

"Danke Gil…" Ludwig spoke, nodding his head

Gil nodded back "Of course bruder, I'm always here for help."

Ludwig walked over to his desk and shuffled papers and began to work, and Gilbert left only to return with a plate of food.

"Either you eat, or I set the desk on fire." He spoke

Ludwig smiled the slightest bit "I'll eat it, relax."

Gilbert smiled and nodded "I'm not above shoving it down your throat."

Ludwig actually laughed "God knows that, you weren't one for sane or rational solutions."

Gilbert smiled, a cocky grin, his red eyes filled with life. "What's the fun in rational solutions?"

Ludwig just shook his head, that ghost of a smile on his face, but a sparkle in his eyes.

Ludwig began to eat, and Gilbert turned and walked from the room.

_His boss wants to go to war? Shit that man wasn't joking about 'elbow room'. The people like him enough to mobilize… I wonder why he didn't ask Ludwig's consent…oh well he's new. Maybe he'll be better than that prissy Wilhelm_1_. Maybe this isn't too bad…Francis, Alfred, and Arthur really hammered Luddy for the war…maybe they'll learn they can't make 'treaties' like that anymore…_

Gilbert shook his head, ending his thoughts. He walked down the hall and into his room, reading the supplies and papers he'd need to join his brother in the war.

_Ha my boss will love this one, 'hey can we fight Poland alongside Germany for no real political reason?' Ha…and once more the black eagle of Prussia will reap blood and sow discord…_

And thus the country born of war, encouraged his blood to join, and followed him into the madness that is war on strong black feathered wings.

**And that is chapter one! Thanks for reading! How does it look thus far? Any thoughts, questions or comments? Criticisms are also welcome, how else would my writing get better? Please review! **

1 WWI- Kaiser Wilhem II abdicated his throne


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who read, followed and favorite! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

**I don't own Hetalia. **

Chapter 2

Ludwig stood outside his bosses office, the mahogany door the only barricade between him and his bi-polar boss. Ludwig closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rehearsing what he was going to say in his head.

_It's just my boss…I-I've done this before…_

He knocked on the door and from within he heard a cold "Come in."

Ludwig pulled open the thick door and slid inside, his heart hammering in his chest. The was something about this boss that wasn't right…

"Ludwig." His boss greeted, standing rigidly and raising one arm is a beckoning gesture. His voice was dangerous sounding, warm and friendly but with a cold hard edge behind it, like a hurricane waiting to happen.

Ludwig avoided his bosses eyes, they were unnaturally dark…like an great evil lurked behind them.

Ludwig stiffly bowed and went to sit but his boss snapped "Proper salute!"

Ludwig internally winced, but stood straight and raised his right arm.

"Say the words!" his boss hissed

_NEIN! _He screamed in the inside, but he set his jaw, and muttered the words1.

"H-Heil…Hitler…" He spoke, his stomach twisting as he uttered the words.

His boss gave a curt nod, and sat in his high backed leather chair. Ludwig sat down in the oaken chair, stained to match the mahogany desk.

He hated this office, and he felt the desire to bolt from the office.

"Why are you here?" His boss asked leaning back

A banner hung on the wall, and he made sure to look at the desk as he talked.

"I-I give you my allegiance…I-in the war. I'll follow any orders. I am your soldier to command." He spoke in an even tone, although inside he was a nervous mess

He boss gave a cold sneer "Well I'm happy you picked to join willingly. The other options are so pretty. Dismissed. General Bielschdimt."

Ludwig blinked "G-General…?"

His boss flashed him a glare "Open your ears! I said General! Dismissed!"

Ludwig turned and scrambled from the room, very much unlike the calm and collected man he usually was.

And thus, a pact with an unknown devil was forged, ensuring hell to follow.

Meanwhile, Gilbert stood in front of his leader.

"We must join this war effort." He spoke

"Why? Why _must_ we?" his leader demanded

"We offer a good point from which to launch an invasion into Poland… Germany is an ally." Gilbert said, angling the argument

_Because he's my damn little brother. Do I need more of a reason? _

He and his leader held a staring match for a few long minutes.

"You've lost all good sense soldier."

Anger flared up inside the albino.

"Yeah have I?"

His leader gave a curt nod

"Well, if that's the case, it was because I was fighting for my damn country!" he yelled

"SOLDIER!"

"MY LEIGE!"

The two had a heated moment, glaring ant the other, neither backing down. Gilbert stood straight, proud and refined, a fearless man. Unfazed by the kings power over him, blinded maybe by the love he held for his brother, or maybe, just truly not afraid of one who held more power.

"I will demote you!"

"Who holds the soldiers loyalty, _my liege_? He spat

He king started down at him with cold hard eyes, but Gilbert stood his ground.

"Are you saying you will revolt?"

"I'm saying that this country will go to war. Should it be with Poland, or with you, it will."

"You black-hearted monster."

"Correction, I am not a Black Heart. I am a Black Eagle. I stand for death. I stand for carnage and gore. Yet I also stand for loyalty. I stand for courage and valor. Either way you look at it, I stand." He spoke roughly

The two continued to glare at the other.

"Why does joining this war mean so much to you!?"

Gilbert didn't speak.

_Because someone has to help Luddy wage war…he can't do that alone yet…_

Or maybe, Gil just didn't want him to wage war alone.

_Someone has to protect him still right…?_

"It just does." He growled out

A heavy silence fell on the room.

"If I send Prussia into this war, allied to Germany, will you back down from Generalship?"

The proposal was a surprise, and hit Gil like a rock.

_M-My soldiers…I would lose them…I-I wouldn't be…much of anything to Prussia if I back down… But…if I do, I know Luddy will have one ally at least…I guess I could go join the German force anyway… But…_

Gilbert battled with the idea.

"Going once." The king spoke

Gil's mind reeled

_Well if he has the army fighting, I'd get a high spot, maybe my own men, and hey maybe this idiot will die and I'll come back!_

"Going twice." He warned

_What could it hurt? I'd be right by Luddy then, with no other distraction…_

_ "_Going—"

"I accept!" Gil cut him off

The king smiled, feeling as if he had won.

"I will send a man to Germany's head. We are now allies, and you, are now removed."

Gilbert nodded, and turned on heel, striding from the room.

His deal forged in iron words, binding, permanent.

Nearly like a deal with the devil.

A white clad devil-king.

_Now…to join the branch Ludwig's been assigned. _

Gilbert walked off the grounds, maybe not truly comprehending what he had just done.

_Ha-ha…only for you bruder. _Gilbert mused as he walked.

And the Black Eagle flew, as a symbol of valor, or as a symbol or death, depended on how one looked at it, but nevertheless, the Eagle was in flight, and death and hurt always way to follow.

**Update to come soon. Thanks for reading! Any thoughts comments or questions? Reviews are loved. **

1 It's a WWII story…I warned you about terms such as this. I don't want to hear anything about it…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for following, favorting, commenting and reading! **

**Germanic Spazz- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! At least I know the story isn't total shit now. Glad you like my other stuff too! Thanks a lot for reviewing, and enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 3

Gilbert sat in the kitchen, eating a small meal of sauerkraut and wurst. His eyes were on the door, waiting for his brother to arrive home.

He wasn't waiting long, for their oaken front door slammed open, smashing into the wall and vibrating on its hinges.

"Someone isn't very happy…" Gilbert muttered

Ludwig's head snapped up, hearing his brother speak.

"Ja! Very fucking happy!" he roared, kicking his shoes off and stomping over.

"What is your problem?"

Ludwig sat down in the chair across the table, and put his head in his hands, muffling his voice.

"I'm a general to the crack head." Ludwig growled

Gil stared at him "General? That's an honor…why are you not happy?"

Ludwig looked up at him, sharp words on his tongue, but he held them, and faltered.

_Because I swear that man is crazy Gil! …I feel it…I know it…I have no proof of it…_

"I just aren't sure about it…The papers I got on the way out say I'm in charge of a special force, the elite class of soldiers, he calls them the 'Schutzstaffel'1 or the 'SS'. .."

Gilbert stared at him still.

_How does he not appreciate this great honor? Leader of the elite squadron! What's there to be mad about?_

"That is huge Luddy…great job bruder!" He said, truly happy for his younger brother.

_He's happy. Of course he is…he's proud too…maybe it isn't as bad as I think it is… _Ludwig thought, staring at the raving albino.

Gilbert fell silent "Oi Luddy…do you have a squadron yet?"

"Yeah, pre-assigned. There's a list of them here." He spoke, flipping through the papers.

Gilbert mentally cursed out everything in existence.

"You have no open spots?" Gil said, nearly with a pleading tone

"Ne—" Ludwig was cut short by a pounding at the door.

Gilbert leaned back "You can get it."

Ludwig sighed and walked to the door, leaving the papers on the table.

Gil sprung forward, to the list of soldiers, finding it to be hand written, with many cross outs on it.

He grinned and took his pen, and crossed out a name, and mimicking the handwriting of the original writer, he put his name on the list, jammed in the middle, where it would be easy to miss, where Ludwig wouldn't easily notice it.

He leaned back, put the papers into place, and waited for Ludwig to come back.

"What was it?" Gilbert asked as the tall blonde walked back into the kitchen.

"A message."

"…About?"

"War…Poland…We go tomorrow, or at least the soldiers do…my men don't…we're like my bosses personal battalion."

_Oh great I signed up for babysitting his boss. _Gil thought bitterly.

"Who's on your list again?"

Ludwig read off names, stopping and staring at the paper for a long moment.

"…You"

Gilbert faked surprise "Me?"

"YOU!" Ludwig roared back

_Him! Why? Shit! Bruder isn't with his men… and he's under me? I can't do that…well I have to…but gah! Does everything hate me?! _

Gilbert started at his silent brother and waited for him to talk.

"Why are you not fighting with your men?" Ludwig asked

"….Reasons." Gilbert said slowly

Ludwig looked at him confused, but didn't bother pushing for more.

"I have to go to the tailor…and get my uniform. You should come as well bruder…" Ludwig said

Gilbert nodded and stood

_Ha-ha! It worked! _He thought gleefully.

Ludwig stood and turned on heel, walking out the door and Gilbert followed in his brother's shadow.

The car ride to the tailor was short and quiet, both brothers in their own little worlds.

Ludwig parked and they got out, walking into the tailors shop.

The inside was dimly lit, and everywhere there were military uniforms.

Ludwig strode up to the counter, walking like a proud man, his back straight, shoulders back, head up, and eyes sharp.

The man behind the counter visible shrunk away, looking up at Ludwig

"C-can I h-h-help you s-sir?" he asked meekly

Ludwig spoke "Yes, uniforms, for Ludwig and Gilbert Bielschdmit."

The man scurried away, going through the shelves, each one labeled.

He walked back, with one uniform, but not another.

"T-there's only o-one…"

"Well get another." Ludwig growled, tried and just wanting to go home

_Damn didn't think that one through…. _Gilbert thought angrily

The man jumped like Ludwig had struck him, and scurried off to find another one. Which he did.

He walked back, another uniform, just the same as the other. Ludwig nodded, and turned, giving Gil his and walking from the door. Gilbert looked at it. It was a good material, but black as the evil night.

_Of all the colours, why black? _He wondered

"There's a note on this…" Ludwig said cutting into Gil's thoughts

"Is it a love letter from the clerk?" Gilbert joked

Ludwig scowled at him, and opened the note. And instantly, he wished it really was a love letter.

_I just saw my boss…why do I need to see him again? This is…odd… _

"Oi, earth to Ludwig, what does it say?" Gilbert asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"We're going to see my boss…"

Gilbert nodded "Off to see your boss then."

Ludwig sighed, and got in the car followed by Gilbert. He drove along the road, inky blackness all around besides for the road illuminated by the head lights.

Pulling into the parking area for the building, the brothers got out.

"Take the uniform with…note says." Ludwig said, walking past the many other cars to the great marble steps.

"Is there always so many cars here?" Gilbert asked, looking around

"No…there usually aren't."

Gilbert walked up the big marble steps to the huge door, which shone in the little light, a black hue. Gilbert pushed in open, Ludwig behind him.

Ludwig, mind reeling, walked down the finely decorated hallway. Lush red carpet, dark red walls, with great gold framed portraits.

Down the hall, a large room held a crowd of men, dressed in the black uniforms.

Two soldiers stood on wither sides of the entrance.

"Halt! Dress before entering!" the one of the left barked.

Ludwig sighed, and walked down the right corridor, to a secluded room, where the two changed into the black uniforms. Black boots, black pants, black belt, silver buckle, white shirt, black jacket with silver buttons, black tie, white gloves, and a black hat with silver accent. The only color was a red armband, on the right arm of the jacket; it was a red band, with the Nazi's party symbol in the middle.

_Little flashy… _Gilbert thought, feeling more like a party goer than a soldier. He slid his Cross2 under the white shirt.

Ludwig led the way back to the main room, which they walked into.

Ludwig's boss stood at a podium with a great eagle across it, and a banner behind him.

Gilbert looked at the man, though was far in the back, so he couldn't see him too well.

"Soldiers, you are the finest Fatherland3 has to offer, you will be the black force that topples the evil land takers! The strong hand that strangles the oppressors! The gavel that rings true, erasing our 'debt', the eraser that rids this earth of the corrupt! The men that will bring justice! The heroes that will save Deutschland! You are those men!" he roared, his voice sparking patriotism in each man's true heart

Ludwig stood, shocked

_I…He's never spoke like this before…he does have true intentions at his heart…for my land. He really isn't a mad man…he is a hero, a savior… My war torn land…my ruined home of poverty and hunger…the Rhine we lost…the land that was stolen, the 'treaty' that destroyed us…we can fix it, right the wrong…This man...he is a noble one. I truly sign myself over to him, I will honor his orders, no matter what they'd be…his vision, I will make a reality. _

"You are led by a true Deutsch! A man a hand-picked myself, a fellow, just like you and me, with Deutschland close to his heart, a man, that holds himself in glorified dignity, displaying features of a flawless creation, General Bielschdmit!"

The men parted, and looked for the man their leader spoke so highly of. Ludwig proudly strode up to the stage, standing at his bosses side, looking out into the crowd, his heart bursting with pride, eyes set with determination.

Gilbert watched, smiling.

_Damn, Luddy really impressed his new boss. Ha, maybe he'll be the next Napoleon, awesome General, and superior leader, aha, that would be funny. I hope he wins this war…ha of course he will, he's my brother after all…he was raised by the Lord of War. _

Gilbert watched, glowing with pride in his younger brother was given a medal, he couldn't see it, but he assumed it was a General's pin. Then he was given an eagle medal, the symbol of the army. Gilbert couldn't see the other one, but saw it was pinned to the tie.

Ludwig turned, raising his right arm and shouting in a clear, strong voice. The voice of a leader "Heil Hitler!"

The soldiers snapped their arms forward, speaking the praise in unison, a chorus ringing in the room.

Ludwig turned, bowing curtly to his leader, and stood at his side.

Orders were given, and the soldiers lined up, walking one by one onto the stage, the eagle and other medal given to them, as they shook their General and leaders hand.

Gilbert got up to the stage, shook his brothers hand with a smile, which his brother didn't return, only to not show emotion, but Gil could see the smile in his eyes. He shook Hitler's hand, and accepts the eagle, but his blood burned at the other medal.

A Cross.

_His_ lands Cross.

He couldn't make a spectacle, so he very unhappily accepted it and walked off stage, and right out the door.

Once he was out of sight, he tore off the Cross and leaned against the main doors, waiting for his brother. His blood burned, his crimson eyes danced with a furious glint. He was livid.

He wanted directions to Hitler's office. He had a bone to pick with the man that had the nerve to steal a medal from Prussia. The most valued medal in all of Prussia.

For what picked bones better, than the Black Eagle?

**Thoughts? Please review! **

1 German for 'protection squadron'

2 The 'Iron Cross' was stolen from the Prussians by the Nazi's. Gil's 'Iron Cross' is really his Prussian Cross.

3 That's how German's referred to Germany in WWII era


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter yay! Thanks to those who read, followed, favorite and reviewed.**

**GermanGirls97- Thanks for reviewing! And here's the chapter~**

Chapter 4

Ludwig walked from the hall at the side of his boss, neither of them were speaking, but Ludwig's pride was bursting.

The two rounded the corner to the hallway Gil was waiting in, and at the sight of them, the albino ran up.

"Bruder—"

"I have a bone to pick with you." Gilbert growled at Ludwig's boss

Ludwig stepped between his boss and fuming brother "Gil! Let's go!"

Gilbert shoved his brother away and stared at the man.

"Then come to my office Mr. Bielschdmit." He spoke, before turning on heel and walking off

Gilbert followed on his heels, and Ludwig stepped then stopped, sighing and leaning against the wall.

_I'll let him solve his own issues…once this issue, whatever it is, has been resolved, maybe Gil will like my boss too!_

Gilbert looked around the office, red eyes raking over the well furnished office.

"You had a problem?"

"I do! Those Crosses? What is that shit!" Gilbert roared

"Medals for our elites, well-earned ones."

"THOSE ARE PRUSSIAN MEDALS!"

"Yes, the Iron Cross is an adaption of the Prussian Cross."

" You've stolen Prussia's most revered war medal!"

"Nein, we, German's have shown our love of the Prussians, by borrowing your ever so loved medal." He spoke, weaving a web of sweet silky lies in a calm, tempting, persuasive voice.

"You are the one that aided in getting Prussia allied with Germany yes?"

Gilbert glared at him "Yes, and?"

"Well, on the behalf of Germany, our deepest thanks, Mr. Bielschdmit."

Gilbert slowly calmed himself down and met the eyes of the man that was responsible for his brother's welfare, his brothers country's welfare.

"Yeah, sure thing." He growled

"Do you have a position in the fine German army?"

"Yes, in my brothers squad." He answered, staring

"Would you take the position of being his second?"

_Shit…well this is going well…Luddy's second? I could help him even more so…I don't have to listen to some punk either, heh awesome! _

"I would."

"Then welcome, Second General1 Bielschdmit."

Gilbert gave a curt nod, and Hitler stood. Waking around the desk he handed him a medal, and another pin.

"I have my own Cross, a Prussian one." He growled at seeing another _fake_ Cross

"You are under _my_ command, now _this _is your Cross."

Gilbert glared and took the Cross, and spun on heel and left.

_Fine, I'll wear the damn thing, but not by choice. _He thought angrily pinning it onto his uniform.

Ludwig was still leaning against the wall, absently playing with his Iron Cross.

_Gil gave me one of these when I was little! Oh, right that was something else…a Prussian Cross. Hm there's nothing wrong with this one though. _

But, just from thinking about it, he felt his neck for the chain, that his Prussian Cross hung on, under his shirt, where none would see.

The cool metal brushed his fingertips, and he smiled. The simple comfort from the chain was one of the best. He always knew that his brother loved and cared about him, and if anything ever happened, the Cross reminded him.

The Iron Cross he was given, held no value to him, it just showed who he was.

Gilbert rounded the corner, and Ludwig dropped his hand

"Everything ok?" he asked

"Yeah, splendid." He growled, stalking out to the car.

Ludwig didn't press, but followed his brother and silently got into the car, knowing better than t pry.

"So, you know who your second in command is?"

Ludwig drove down the road, "No."

"I do, it's me."

Ludwig fell silent, unsure what to say.

"You happy about that?"

"Why….aren't you with your men?" Ludwig asked, unable to stop himself from asking

"….Don't worry about it, didn't I tell you that already?" Gilbert asked sharply

Ludwig drove on in silence.

"We start our work tomorrow…We're in the city...orders will be given tomorrow." Ludwig said, pulling into their driveway.

Gilbert walked into the black house, with a slight smile.

_Home is where the heart lies ha-ha _he thought with a smile

No matter how bad anything got, home was always there, warm and accepting. Safe, comfy. Familiar.

Home, was not a house, but a place wherever family was.

Ludwig followed his brother into their home, closing the door and kicking off his shoes, and picking up Gil's from the middle of the walkway.

The albino walked into his room, throwing a good-bye over his shoulder.

Ludwig smiled, but didn't respond back. He in turn walked to his own room, in their house, the only place in the world the two brothers were themselves.

The house, was nothing more than brick and wood, just support. But the memories, is what filled the house, making it home. Fights that were fought, were resolved. Tears fell, free of scorn. Home was home. The brothers were family, the only family the other had.

The house was roost that raised the young eagle, the nest that the Black Eagle returned to.

But, storms tend to wreck nests, and a hurricane was coming

**Sorry for shortness, next one will be longer. And god do you people like this story or not? Someone tell me! Please review: thoughts, comments, or questions **

1 Ludwig's General, Gil's under him, so yes, Second General of the SS


	5. Chapter 5

**Germanic Spazz- Yeah, I think I tend to write Gil wayyyy more different than most, because well, I guess I look at him differently. And yes, ha, this story I'm sure will continue to aggravate you in such ways… hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**

** .543- Thanks, hope you like this chapter**

**hetalia4life- thanks**

**This is a rather long chapter too**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited!**

Chapter 5

In the morning, Gil rolled from his bed, and still half asleep, dressed in his new uniform. He even put on the Iron Cross where it went, but he wore his own under his shirt.

_Stupid un-awesome uniform with too many damn parts. _He though angrily, as he now put on the jacket, and buttoned it.

He looked in the mirror, and ran his hand through his platinum hair, fixing it to his standards, and walked to the kitchen.

Ludwig sat, dressed besides for the hat, which was on the table next to him.

"Morning bruder." He said, looking up from the paper

Gil sat down, and stole a part of Ludwig's bread1.

"I did plan on eating that you know." Ludwig spoke, slightly amused as his childish brother

"I suppose you were going to drink this too?" He asked, and Ludwig looked confused before Gil took his mug and drank the rest of the coffee.

He grinned, his red eyes dancing in amusement.

Ludwig sighed and shook his head . "Are you ready to go?"

Gil nodded "You?"

Ludwig nodded back, and stood, cleaning up his few dishes before walking to the door and lacing on his boots. Gilbert put his foot on the chair and tied his boots.

"NEIN! Foot off chair!" Ludwig bellowed, and Gil not expecting it, jumped.

Talented as he was, he couldn't jump from one foot straight up, and land, when he was bent over, tying a shoe.

And of course, he crashed onto the floor, with the chair.

_SHIT! _Was Gil's only thought. He rolled onto his back, and saw Ludwig looming over him, with a hand stuck out to help him up.

Gil groaned and raised his arm, taking his brothers hand and pulling himself up.

"Not the most talented huh?" Ludwig asked amused

"I wouldn't have fallen if you didn't yell." Gil growled at him, his pride hurt

Ludwig sighed "If you say, and Gott, your hairs a mess!"

Ludwig ran his gloved hand through it, attempting to tame the wild white mess.

_So un-neat! Gah must….make…neat _

Gilbert stood, rather confused a his brother, and grabbed his wrist. "My hair fine, Mutter."

Ludwig scowled at him

"Are we leaving or not?"

"We would be… if you hadn't fallen down." Ludwig said, a light smile on his face

Gilbert glared "Jerk." He said, before walking out the door and down the sidewalk.

Ludwig chuckled, closed the door, and followed after his brother, walking next to him.

Gilbert looked around as he walked, he wasn't often in any German cities, usually just Ludwig's house, as he spent most of his time recently in his own land.

_The city is…different than what I remembered it being ten years ago… _

Flashes of the war torn, poverty stricken city flickered across his mind, but he cleared the memories. The city was in better shape now.

He saw someone farther ahead, waking in the gutter.

_Is he drunk…? Odd hour for a drunk man to be stumbling home…. _

"Ludwig, why's that man in the gutter?"

Ludwig didn't get a chance to answer before a car tore by, spraying the man with water and grin that lay in the street.

Gilbert rushed forward to help them man, but the man at seeing Gil, turned and fled.

Gilbert didn't make out his face, but saw worn clothes and a star stitched on his coat.

"Bruder!" Ludwig yelled

Gil looked at him "Ja?"

"Don't do that… it's not something we can be seen doing…" Ludwig said, rather unsure of the words he was saying

"What do you mean brother?"

"Eh…never mind. Oh here, we have a task to do here, this house." He said, skimming over a folded piece of paper he had.

"What exactly is out job?" Gilbert asked

"Oh uh…whatever really…"

_He's not going to like that answer…. _

Gil glared "More specific?"

_This paper says to remove these people to 'purify' the city… but Gil wouldn't get that…I don't really get that. Maybe tonight…_

Thinking on his feet Ludwig answered "They're traitors, we will escort them from the city, to another force."

Gilbert scowled, he hated nothing more than cowards and traitors.

"Scum." He muttered, stalking up to the house.

"Gil wait, here!" Ludwig took from the inside of his jacket a jet black leather holster which held a Luger P 082.

"This is yours, forgot to give it to your this morning."

Gil took the gun and holster, admiring the gun.

"Officer side arm?" he asked

Ludwig shrugged "Don't know, we both have the same, all I know is it's a nice gun." He handed over 2 clips and a box of ammunition. He clipped on the holster, put the clips in his front jacket pocket, and the box on an inner pocket.

"Ready?" he asked, ready to remove the traitors from the house.

Ludwig nodded and they together walked up to the door, drawing their guns, and as they did, Gil heard the people on the inside scurry around.

_Hm, scurrying like the rats they are. _He thought, before he kicked open the door, breaking of off its hinges, and storming inside, Ludwig behind him.

"HALT!" Ludwig bellowed, training the gun on the man in front of him.

Gilbert leaped over a crying woman, who he assumed was the wife. He not roughly, but not exactly kindly, pulled her to her feet. Ludwig had the man standing and had his gun to his back.

Gilbert followed suit, and Ludwig walked out the door, followed by his brother.

"Your run, I shoot, and I don't miss." Ludwig growled at the man, who looked ready to bolt.

The man paled further and whimpered, and the woman cried again.

_Filthy traitors, hide by day, kill by night, sob on arrest, yet grin at death. _Gilbert thought angrily, walking down the road.

He could see that just down the road were two men standing with Sturmgewehr 44's.3

Ludwig nodded to the men, and holstered the gun, which Gil followed. He stood back, as Ludwig gave over the traitors.

But only then , as the men took the two away did he see that yellow star again.

"Ludwig, what's with the stars?" he asked in a whisper as his brother walked over

"…Maybe it's a cult? I'm not sure…" he lied, looking ahead and walking.

Gilbert didn't pick up the deception, Ludwig had spoken to easily and surely for him to pick up the deception.

"What next?" he asked

"Well, we're going around town, and alerting Germans that there's a rally tonight."

Gil nodded "Rally for what?"

"Boss didn't tell me, just have these directions. We have to go too, we'll figure it out then."

They walked silently, their boots clicking on the sidewalk.

Once they got into what could be called 'down town' with all the stores, Gilbert began to notice things. Boarded up vandalized shops next to very nicely kept ones. And how some people waved and shouted 'heil' to them, or how other slunk into the shadows, glaring.

_Hm, odd. Well, not everyone likes their leaders, guess we found who. _

"Gil, walk east, and start telling people about the rally, I'll go west, met here ok?"

"Where is it and time?  
"In front of the 4 Kanzler Gebäude at seven"

Gilbert nodded and started off, walking down the street, yelling out.

"Rally tonight! Kanzler Gebäude! At seven! "

He repeated this up and down the east side streets for nearly two hours, yelling himself hoarse.

When the sun began to set, he trotted down the street to where he and Ludwig had departed earlier. Ludwig stood leaning against the wall of a shop.

"About time." He muttered

Gilbert glared at him, panting.

Ludwig turned and began to walk toward the building. They arrived in silence, but once there, Ludwig snapped into commander mode, barking orders for the already congregated soldiers to patrol the rally. Gilbert was stationed on the right side, near the front steps of the hall and podium where Hitler would be speaking.

From the speakers, the national anthem played, and then Hitler took the stage and began speaking.

"Our fine city, look around at it. Much better than it was just a few short years ago. But, we are not restored to out former glory. I have a plan, to do so. I will laugh a campaign into Polen5. I will give our great country elbow room! We will rise. This town will be made pure, with the truest Germans, with the strongest, and the smartest. The Aryan! You are the start of this! You instill this in your children! Then they in their own, and soon, the Third Reich will last for a thousand years! Rally behind me! Support our soldiers as we take about what is ours!" he spoke, his words lighting a fire once more in the crowd, setting heart ablaze.

The crowd cheered for a long moment, but when they fell silent, a single man in the far back, shouted loudly, the sound carrying over the silent crowd

"Lies! False! Brainwash!"

Gilbert snapped his head around, looking for the man, but the men in the back quickly found and removed him, and Hitler, calm and poise, continued his speech.

_Should I go see that man is taken care of? Nein…They look capable enough, all they have to do is escort him out anyway. _

And with that thought, he waited out the rest of the speech, learning nothing really, other than the fact he was damn good public speaker6.

At reaching the end of his speech he departed after saluting the crowd, who then in turn, screaming yelled their praise and saluted back.

Gilbert slid through the crowd rather easily, people respecting him and his rank. He spotted Ludwig and moved over to him.

Ludwig was fuming, seething in anger. His eyes flashed dangerously under the dark brim of his hat. He looked murderous.

_Outrageous! Those are lies! The words of our master, of our most glorious __Führer! Damn fool…haha…dead fool…breaking his neck will be so fun tomorrow…the look he'll have in his eyes…_

"Luddy?" Gilbert called, looking to his younger brother in concern for a wicked grin had spread across his lips

"Let's go." Was his short reply

"We have a lot to do tomorrow." He growled, a dangerous tone to his voice

**Any thoughts? Please review! Update to be soon!**

1 Yes, bread for breakfast, its normal in Germany.

2 A very popular side arm for the German Army, used throughout the war, but wasn't produced past 1942.

3 Nazi assault rifle, technically used only after 1943, but hey, it's a fan fiction. (Abv. StG 44)

4 Don't laugh, its 'Chancellors Building' in German, because I do not know the name of and German political buildings…So if you do, I'd love to know

5 Polen- 'Poland' in German

6 No lie, he was known for that


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter, sorry, school and sports take time. I'll update again soon.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting **

Chapter 6

The son rose, its light filtering through the window into the room where Gil slept. He yawned and sat up, still half asleep, trudging to the shower.

The cold water helped wake him up, and he dressed in his black uniform before walking down the dark stairs, into the kitchen where the light was on, and Ludwig was cooking .

"What dragged you out of bed already?" he asked over his shoulder

"Damn sun." he growled, plunking down in a chair, throwing his hat next to Ludwig's on the table.

Ludwig shoulder's moved with a silent laugh.

"What are we doing today Luddy?"

There was a pause before his answer "Just some city work, the army's already on the move."

Gil sighed

_No fun work today in other words. Damn, being a soldier's more fun than this crap. _

Ludwig turned around and walked over with food, sitting down.

Gil almost fell out of his chair.

Ludwig's hair was its usual neat slicked back self, but his eyes were wild looking, and there were large bags under his eyes, like he didn't sleep. A slight crazy smile was also on his face.

"Are you on drugs?" Gilbert asked, in all seriousness

"….What?"

"Are you?"

"No…?" was his confused reply

"Did you sleep last night?" Gil questioned

"Uh no, had work to do."

Gil rolled his eyes.

_Well, that explains that….close enough _

The twisted smile was gone now, but the image was for sure burned into Gil's mind.

"What are we doing today?"

"Just some city work, nothing exciting really…" Ludwig answered, looking away and sipping his coffee

Gilbert sighed, and stood up with his plate, placing it on the counter. Ludwig finished his coffee and did the same, and Gil took his hat and walked to the door.

"So city work means what exactly?"

Ludwig froze.

_Bruder won't like at all what it really is, and he wouldn't listen to what boss says, though he's right… Wait I got an office…_

"It's just promoting and propaganda, recruiting." He lied with a smile

Gilbert mentally winced. He hated that type of stuff.

"I have an office, but it's not used at the moment, you want to get some desk chairs and things like that in there?"

Gilbert mentally winced again.

_Be interior decorator, or be a town crier…what's the lesser of two evils?_

"Sure, I'll be your interior decorator."

"Hey! It's half your office to!" Ludwig yelled

Gilbert smirked "Ill by your interior decorator, and mine."

Ludwig sighed and threw him keys for the office.

"It's in the same government building where my boss is."

Gil nodded and walked out the door, followed by Ludwig.

"See you tonight then bruder." Gil said before walking down the street

Ludwig nodded and got in his car, firing up the engine, and driving off.

Gilbert again noticed people on the curbs and in the gutters, and looked at them confused. But as before, if he stepped close to them, they ran off. People on the sidewalk often stopped and saluted him before they continued on their way.

_Ludwig's city is too confusing…_

He walked up the great steps and through the huge doors into the familiar looking hall.

The keys had an engraving in them reading 677, and on the right hand side of the doors, brass numbers marked the room. He wandered down the richly decorated hall and found his room tucked way back in the right hall. He opened the door, just a regular door, not even mahogany, just pine stained in color.

Inside he saw a rather large room, a few bookcases, some desks and chairs shoved in a dusty corner. A light hung from the ceiling, and Gil found the switch, illuminating the room, finding dust everywhere.

_Lovely…It looks like my kings brain. Dusty and cluttered with useless crap. _

He smiled, amused by his thought. He unbuttoned the stupid black jacket and took off his hat and white gloves, throwing them onto a table outside against the wall. His gun was still at his side, contrasting against his white shirt.

He got to work, opening the ventilation and door as wide as he could before moving the books cases against the wall, centering the one desk, and wiping down the chairs with his hand. He found the other desk buried under maps and books.

Choking on dust, he slowly got the books on to the shelves, and then hung the maps on the west wall. Behind the desks he hung a large map of Germany and even went down the hall and got a banner.

He grinned, and started putting together the desks. By the time he was done, night had fallen, and Ludwig stood at the door of the building, still outside. Gilbert coughed, and turned out the light, throwing the jacket on but not buttoning it. His gloves were in his pocket, and his hat on his head at a sideways angle.

He rushed to the door, ready to go home and find Ludwig.

Ludwig meanwhile strode into the building, and almost collided with his brother.

"Gil!" Ludwig barked as he dodged the speeding albino.

Gil smiled, and taking his brothers hand, running childishly down the hall to the room.

Ludwig blushed, hating looking so…stupid.

Gil let go of him at the door, he was grinning like a lunatic.

"Well, look bruder!"

Ludwig sighed and opened the door, but at seeing how nice the room was he stood amazed.

Against the right wall were two book cases stocked with books. The opposite wall had maps of Europe, and the larger countries and one of just Prussia, and the wall behind the desks had a banner and another map. The desks Gil had mad very nicely, and even organized.

By the door were two flags, the banner and the German flag.

"I really should be an interior decorator huh?" Gilbert asked, smirking from the hallway

Ludwig laughed lightly "I didn't think it was possible for you to out this together so nicely."

"I can be neat you know!"

Ludwig laughed, and turned the light off in the room.

"Thanks bruder."

Gil smiled and nodded, and walked down the hallway towards their car.

Ludwig followed his brother, and walked into the cold black night. Gilbert hopped into the car, shivering against the cold leather. Ludwig sat down and started the car, driving down the empty road home.

Gilbert yawned, wanting to just go to bed once he got home.

Ludwig pulled into the driveway, and Gil jumped out and walked into the house.

He saw a letter on the table, and picked it up.

_For me…? Who sends me letters…?_

He opened the letter, not noticing Ludwig walk in.

_The King seeks audience with Herr Gilbert Bielschdmit. Depart soon as possible. _

That was all the letter said

"What's that?" Ludwig asked

"A letter… I need to go to Prussia…"

Ludwig looked confused "Why?"

"I don't know… I…I'll leave tomorrow." Gilbert said slowly

_What the hell does my King want? Nothing can be wrong to the point he needs me…to the point he'd admit needing me. Hm…I guess I'll find out…_

Ludwig nodded "And you'll be back…?"

"Yeah, of course. Just don't know when…"

And with that, he walked up the stairs, his mind racing.

**Please review! Update to come….soonish**


	7. Chapter 7

** .543- thanks for reviewing and here's the answer **

**Dani9922- ahah yes we would make things very awesome~**

**xXwhiterose13Xx- thanks, glad you like the way I write Gil! Some people seem to hate it…**

Chapter 7

The pale morning light brushed the room, and from outside the cawing of birds woke the sleeping albino.

In a mixture of grunts and curses he rolled from the warm covers and dressed in his uniform, still half asleep as he did the buttons. He rubbed his tired red eyes before pulling his gloves on. Under his shirt hung his Cross, and outside, the Nazi's Iron Cross.

He tied the fake Cross on his tie and put on his hat, then his jacket, numbly tying his boots before stumbling from the room, a small traveling bag in hand.

Downstairs the kitchen glowed with warmth, food on the stove and coffee on the table.

"Mornin'" he grumbled

Ludwig turned around and nodded "Moring bruder."

Gilbert looked at the clock and groaned "Well got to catch the train, bye."

Ludwig turned the stove off and walked over to his brother.

"Want a ride to the station…?" he asked

_I still can't believe he's going! I need his help…he knows how to deal with war better than I do! I just have my boss, and while he's a brilliant mastermind…my own bruder at my side…_

"No, I can walk there. I'll see you soon bruder. Don't lose the war while I'm gone!" Gil said with a laugh

Ludwig stared at him, a light smile on his face.

"I promise bruder…"

_Leaving never seems to get any easier…huh… wonder why. _

"Well…goodbye bruder." Gil said

Ludwig nodded and turned away, before spinning back around, giving his older brother a quick hug.

"Auf Wiedersehen."

Gilbert looked at the ground smiling a small smile before walking out into the cold morning, away from his home, his safe little house.

Ludwig turned to his breakfast in the skillet and sighed.

"Hurry back…"

Gilbert currently was walking with his hands shoved into his coat, his breath coming out in puffs in the cold air.

The train waited in the station, and he went into the ticket line.

"Sir! Here!" a young man in a rail uniform called out.

Gilbert walked over, confused.

"Please, this way." He said, ushering him into one of the first class cars

"I can just buy a ticket…"

Gilbert's words fell on deaf ears as he was led into a car. "Nonsense! No fine man like yourself will do such a thing! I'll have food brought for you."

With that he ran off into what Gil assumed was a dining car.

_Ok…then…._

He relaxed into the fluffy seat, and before his food even came, he was lulled into sleep again.

When he woke, his hat was on his lap, and food next to him.

He put his hat back on and yawned, stretching.

He glanced out the window, smiling at seeing it was the wooded and rugged, wild, landscape of Prussia.

Over the intercom came:

"We will be arriving at Station 3 in five minutes."

He took his bag from the seat across and stood walking to the nearest door and waiting.

Once the train slowed, he jumped onto the platform, and threw the bag over his shoulders, walking away.

_If I have to walk all the way to that bloody castle I'm going to ring that damn fools neck. _

Gilbert looked around for anyone that could be from his king, and finding none, he sighed and began to walk.

He looked around as he walked, eyeing his people and land and everything really, evaluating it.

_Well everything's still intact…guess my king's got some brains._

He shivered and walked up the road leading to the castle, where he was to have an audience with his king, his ruler, and savior…or executioner.

Back in Germany, Ludwig went to another day of work.

He stood before his boss, watching the other man, waiting for his orders.

"Where is your brother?" he asked

_….Why does he care?_

"In his own country, he had something to do."

"Very well…your job today is to do away with the scum in this country." He spoke, handing him a note book.

"There are notes for every day. Check in each morning and night." He spoke, leading Ludwig to the door

Ludwig nodded and let himself be ushered out.

Once alone, he looked at the first day.

_Day 1: Operation Clean_

_Dispatch men with Gestapo to clean west side apartments_

_Send men into city to enlist_

_Go to school and speak_

_Get rid of any traitors _

Ludwig walked out to the front where his men stood in line, waiting for orders.

_Four tasks, four squads, easy enough ._

"Squad one!" he barked into the cold air

Ten black clad men stood even straighter, attention to him.

"Meet with the Gestapo, west side apartment clean up."

The men gave curt nods, relaxing slightly

"Squad two!" he yelled

The next ten men stood tall, watching their gallant, perfectly dressed, all powerful commander.

"Get soldiers from the town for Vaterland!"

He moved on "Three!"

This squad, slightly bigger with 12 men, looked to him, their leader with a sharp voice, and intense eyes, stature showing he was the real deal

"Schools! Go and tell this countries youth about us!"

"Four! You're with me. Mopping up traitors, liars, anarchist."

With that, the squads separated, to do their own tasks.

In Prussia, Gil stood before his king.

"And what is it you want, pig?" he asked, striding into the throne room

The king glared "What your filthy little mouth!"

"I can't watch my mouth, it doesn't stick out a foot in front of my face like yours." He answered coolly

The king's nostrils flared in anger.

Gilbert stood, impatient "What is it you needed?"

"Why should I tell you!" he snapped

"Because you damn fool, you called me!"

The king fell silent, staring at the albino

"Right…well the generals, they are a problem. Their loyalty…is elsewhere."

"Where?" Gil asked, little interested

"Not with me!"

"No shit Sherlock, if it was with you it wouldn't be a problem now would it?" Gilbert asked, in a deeply sarcastic tone

"JUST GET THEM TO LISTEN TO ME!"

"Maybe, if you were worth listening to, YOU WOULDN'T NEED AN EX-GENERAL TO FIX _YOUR _PROBLEMS!" Gilbert roared back

The king stood, screaming back "IM WORTH MORE THAN YOU ARE, FREAK!"

"IF YOU'RE WORTH SO DAMN MUCH, YOU GO COMMAND YOUR ARMY!"

"THE WON'T LISTEN DEAF BOY!"

"_BOY_?!" Gilbert screamed "I'M HOW MUCH OLDER THAN YUR ARE?!"

"It doesn't matter! Go! Fix my army!"

Gil spat on the floor, before turning on heel "I'll go talk with my men."

"Your men?" the king yelled

He turned back around "This is _my_ country. It is _my_ army. They are _my_ men."

The king opened his mouth to speak, but Gilbert's sharp glare cut him off.

"As I said. I will talk to my men." And with this, he walked from the throne room, head high, holding all the pride of a noble, but all the vicious sprit of the eagle.

**Thanks for reading! Update to come soon! Please review, questions, comments, thoughts, I'd appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**americathehero619- ah thanks, glad you enjoy the way I write Gil too**

**Sweetstar25- haha thanks, and glad to hear that, it was my goal to make this story aggravating in the way the characters act. And I get Luddy but what did Gil do? (I is forgetful…)**

**Dani9922- aha a damn fool ! and thanks glad you like it **

Chapter 8

Gilbert stood in front of a podium, over a half million Prussian soldiers stood below him.

"Soldiers! It is sometimes hard, to be a solider. The food isn't always great. The living conditions are terrible at times. The commanders can be harsh, and the war long. And sometimes, the orders conflicting with morals. Yeah, being soldiers hard. There are many jobs to be done, long days, and stupid and power hungry leaders. But what makes a soldier a true man, s how loyal he is to his cause, and to his country. The King's brought it to my attention that you do not follow orders, and that is a problem. Tell me, if you do not listen to your king, where does your loyalty lie?"

A few men hung their heads in shame, but a few roared in anger

"He has no military experience! I swear he's trying to kill us half the time!"

Gilbert looked at the man who said this "He's a damn fool, we all know that. You still…have to obey him."

One of the generals stepped forward "His orders are absurd, and I must put the welfare of my men before his orders."

_Oh damn… argh I don't want to do this _

"Look, I want the Generals to come with me, and we'll have a nice little conversation with the King alright?"

The soldiers roared in approval, and the general who had spoken smiled kindly, for he respected Gilbert.

A meeting like this took time, and a few months later, Gilbert finally stood in a room with his generals and king.

"We've gathered here for this meeting because the soldiers of Prussia are loyal to not their king, but their generals. Now, my King, as an ex-commander, I do say your orders are not ones any soldier will follow."

The king slammed his fist on the table "THE WILL LISTEN TO ME OR ILL HANG THEM FOR TREASON, STARTING WITH THE GENERALS IN THIS ROOM!"

At this, the generals broke out screaming, anger flooding the room, screams echoing off the walls. Gilbert sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Nothing…will get done. I still need to get back to Germany… my brother… _

He suddenly slammed his fist on the table, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"LOOK! THIS IS NOT DOING ANYTHING. FOR GOD'S SAKE! MY KING, GIVE SOME INTELLIGENT ORDERS AND MAYBE THE SOLDIERS WILL LISTEN TO YOU! GENERALS, IS IT NOT YOUR JOB TO KEEP MEN LOYAL TO THE KING AND COUNTRY? DO YOUR JOB! THERE, PROBLEM SOLVED!"

The room remained dead silent, surprise on everyone's face. Gilbert turned and walked out of the room, his footsteps echoing. He slammed the door, which again echoed in the silent room.

He angrily stalked down to the train station, boarding the train to Germany, and sitting fuming the whole ride back. Once he saw German land, he began to calm and grow excited. He'd finally be able to see his brother!

By the time the train pulled into station, Gilbert was almost shaking in excitement. He leapt from the train, and full out ran to the government building where his and Ludwig's office was.

He paid no heed to how in those few moths the city changed. He didn't see the surplus of armed soldiers in the street, or the numerous empty buildings, or the increase in propaganda.

He flew up the marble steps into the building, whipped around the corner, and exploded into the office, a wide smile on his face.

Reunions with his brother were always the best. It was the only time to two stoic Germans showed open physical emotion.

When the door opened, Ludwig looked up from papers he was working on, glaring sharply.

Gilbert sensed something wrong, and shut the door.

"Err…hallo bruder…" he spoke weakly

"Hallo Gilbert. About time you got back." He spoke evenly, and coldly.

Gil scanned the room. It had changed…his desk was shoved in the corner and had junk piled on it. Something shined on it…a Cross…

_Must be an extra Iron Cross_

The map of Prussia was gone. There was a portrait of Hitler, and more banners, and even a Nazi eagle on Ludwig's desk.

Ludwig stood and regarded his brother with hard and sharp eyes, eyes very different than Gil was used to.

_The…hell…_

Gilbert saw Ludwig had his coat off and the top two buttons of his shirt undone, which was unlike him, but it let Gil see something.

There was no cord around his neck.

No cord to hold the Prussian Cross he had given Ludwig so long ago. It hurt him inside, but he said nothing.

"Nice of you to show up, we leave tomorrow, you and me to the front lines."

Gilbert looked at him surprised "Why?"

"Issues." Was all Ludwig said.

Gilbert noticed something else, his gloves were black.

"Why are your gloves black?" he asked

_Damn did the uniforms change?_

Ludwig stared at him, looking right into his eyes he said "They get to dirty."

Gilbert suppressed a shiver. Something was …. off with Ludwig.

"Dirty with what…?"

"Blood."

Gilbert nodded slowly

_He probably…just had a hard day today….tomorrow will be better. _He thought, and hoped.

"Let's go home bruder" Gil said

"No, I have work. I'll be home later." He answered

_….This is the worst reunion ever… _

"Alright…see you at home…mein kleine bruder1…" he said, his voice holding pain, but his face and eyes hard

He turned and walked out of the office…the one he had proudly decorated for them both, that had been taken over. He slowly walked out the door into the fading sunlight, the dusk colder than he expected. He walked down the roads and to their house, which he almost cried at seeing.

Nazi banners hung from the house, and a flag flew.

_Home…the only place where we were brothers, not soldiers or countries. Damn…politics invaded home…_

He walked inside, crumbling internally.

Inside was no better. Banners on the walls, Nazi eagle on the table, and posters in the hall. He shook his head, and walked into his room, which was generally untouched besides for a swastika on the door, and a banner above his head. He tore it down, but had not anger to fuel him.

He fell on his bed, face first and lay still, thinking.

_My brother…my brother…the soldier, the commander…the cold, the reserved…he's what I raised him to be…but this…isn't what I wanted…I wanted my brother somewhere in that soldier…now…I just have the super soldier…I lost my brother._

He sighed and yelled to the house

"NO! I didn't lose him! He's…in there somewhere still! He just had a bad day…that was all…he made the house like this…probably under orders…. He took off the Cross I have him…probably because he didn't want it seen and then confiscated…yeah… he probably didn't change the office… no a worker probably did…he didn't have the time to change it back, and his black gloves, that just…has to be…something else…blood, from…something…else…" Gilbert trailed off, unable to lie to himself more.

He thought this, but he knew in his heart, something had changed.

**There's chapter 8, thanks for reading and please review! **

1 'my little brother' – kleine is possible spelled wrong though


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM VERY SORRY! My computer won't work, I have bowling every night and homework, it is finals week! So I'm busy…but that's no excuse so I am typing this on a school computer and the keyboards retarded so sorry about spelling/grammar, I need to leave in an hour… my next update is I don't know when and I can't see who commented on chapter 6 at the moment either so sorry! I still appreciate it though!**

**Thanks to all who've read, favorite, followed or commented!**

**Next chapter, finally!**

Chapter 7

Traveling had tired Gil and he did not rise early the next morning.

Ludwig was fuming in anger at this, and stormed into the room, screaming.

"WAKE UP YOU USELESS SCUM. SOLDIERS ARENT LATE AND ESPECIALLY GENERALS! AND DEFIENTLY NOT MY BROTHER!"

Gilbert startled, jumped and fell onto the floor tangled in his sheet. Ludwig glared at him with cold and hard eyes, eyes of a madman, and killer.

"Oi Luddy chill out! I'll get ready!"

Ludwig gave him another sharp glare before leaving.

Gil sighed, and rose, throwing the sheet and the bed and dressing in his uniform, ignoring the nagging in the back of his mind.

_Sure he may have yelled…but…it's just stress. And he's probably just tired….and…_

Gilbert cut his train of thought off and hurried down the stairs.

Ludwig stood at the door, and grabbed Gil by the arm roughly, dragging him out the door.

_Well…I don't really need breakfast anyway…. _He thought

Ludwig then without a word threw him at the car and got in his side. Gilbert hips smashed into the hood, and he hissed in pain before getting into the cold seat.

Again without a word Ludwig drove off, but this ride was longer and much more terrible than just going to the government buildings.

They were driving up to the front.

"My men stay in the city. You and I go to the lines, fix the issue. Some men are getting to free-spirited. We will be hard. We will be cold. Our orders are law. Our law is all. If its disobeyed, there will be punishment. So, hope you've brought a whip and heavy hand brother, we will make fools blood pour." Said Ludwig, who then laughed coldly, and creepily, his laugh that of a man who's gone insane, and lusts for blood.

Gilbert froze in his seat, alarmed by his brothers tone and words. He looked over at him, and tried to see a smile on Ludwig's face, to show he was joking.

A smile he did see… but not a good one.

Ludwig's crazed and hard eyes were studying the road, his hands in their black gloves on the steering wheel. And a sadistic cruel and very serious smile on his twisted lips.

_He…must be joking…Or…tired…? He…couldn't have meant that…_

Gilbert again chased away his thoughts and looked at the rolling hillside for the next few hours, as they drove in a cold, awkward, wrong silence.

Cold hearts, cold eyes, cold skies, and cold minds. Cold bones and cold guns. Cold…had seeped into all Gilbert knew. His home, and his brother…he silently prayed just a warm summer sun would fix the cold…chase it away…

When the two reached the war zone, it was near dusk, and a field general walked up to the car, which had stopped at a checkpoint.

"Ah General! We have long awaited you!"

Ludwig stared at him, and the man noticeably squirmed under the gaze.

"Where is my tent?" Ludwig asked, holding his gaze, and drawling out the words in a very bored, harsh tone

"I-I will have you e-escorted there…" replied the man, shaking the slightest bit

"It is late, and I've travelled all day. See to it I have food in that tent, or it'll be on you." Ludwig stated, but in a way that it had an underlying threat.

Ludwig pulled off, rumbling down the camps main road towards the tents, leaving the shaking field general behind.

All through this Gil sat silently, choosing to block it out, and ignore what his brother was saying.

_We'll sleep tonight….and he'll be better in the morning… _

The car lurched to a stop, and in front of it was a panting private.

"I-I'm Private Helmut Adler! Y-Your escort" he panted, but his young face was bright and eyes burned with energy.

Gilbert almost smiled faintly. The young soldier was new to the war, his face was not gaunt or tired or even the slightest bit downcast. He was innocent, and happy, yet he stood straight, and had a strong jaw, and the build of a worker, and a respectable man. He reminded Gil of so many of his great soldiers…

"Lead." Growled Ludwig

Private Adler did just that, leading Ludwig and Gilbert down a foot road , boarded on each side by tents. At the end stood a great officers tent, a light inside, and scent of food.

_For a young general Luddy sure does get his orders followed… _

Ludwig dismissed the boy and walked into the tent, Gil on his heels.

Inside were two beds, a table, maps, and a table, which held food on it for both of them.

Ludwig drew a chair front the corner and sat, beginning to wordlessly eat. Gilbert followed suit, eating the meal of watery soup, dry bread, and salted beef.

When the meal was finished, without a word Ludwig turned out the light and lay in bed, leaving Gilbert in the dark still at the table.

Gilbert bite his lip, and moved to his own bed, laying down and remaining still through the night, but sleeping none.

When the sun rose, he got up and stretched, smoothing out his clothing and turning to Ludwig's bed.

"Morning—" he started before stopping. Ludwig's bed was empty.

He furrowed his brow and walked outside. There he found the young Private Adler once more.

He snapped into salute and Gilbert chuckled "Relax."

Adler did so, and spoke "General Ludwig is with the platoon that's been causing problems…he said you ought to come and watch."

Gilbert nodded and followed the private down the road and through the camp until they got to a field where a group of twenty muddy soldiers stood, and Ludwig is his crisp black uniform.

Private Adler scurried off and Gilbert walked past the men to his brother.

Ludwig did not acknowledge him, but called forth the platoons leader.

A man in his thirties stepped forward, he was caked in mud, and had his right arm held at an awkward angle. His face was stripped of any fat, and he was thin, his eyes dark and gloomy. A man of war,

"You have not been in conduct. And have given orders not issued to you by Hitler." Ludwig stated

The man nodded.

Ludwig struck him.

Gilbert's eyes widened in horror, but the man stood firm, blood dripping from his nose.

"Ludwig…" Gilbert warned

"And why have you done such?" Ludwig demanded, his voice rising and eyes flashing

"Because the orders were not good ones!" the man growled

Ludwig bellowed "YOU FOLLOW THE ORDERS ANYWAY. ORDERS ARE LAW!"

The man regarded him calmly "I will not risk my men, for words on paper."

Ludwig kicked him in the stomach, and brought him to his knees.

He growled "Oh look, how the mighty and rebellious have fallen. On your knees looking up at a superior. Stay like that!"

"You…fool…one day you'll…understand"

Ludwig glared at him, and the man glared back. The soldiers watched in fear, and Gilbert grew angry, he already had to deal with this in Prussia!

Then without a word Ludwig drew his gun and pointed it at the man's head.

Gilbert jumped in front of him, the gun pointing at his chest.

"MOVE!" Ludwig roared, his voice threating and eyes wild. It was not the face of his brother. It was the face of a killer.

"No." Gilbert replied, his voice calm and even.

The man scrambled away into the ranks of his soldiers, who now watched Ludwig hold a gun to his brother.

"GILBERT! IT WAS AN ORDER!"

"Bruder. Is this what a commander does?" he asked quietly, so the soldiers could not hear.

Ludwig hand shook, the only sign his words reached his ears.

"This is a war. Orders are orders…"

Gilbert glared "Not all orders need to be followed!"

Ludwig glared and jerked his arm, hitting Gilbert with the gun, cutting his face.

Gilbert winced, but stood still, and Ludwig put his gun away.

"You are demoted!" he roared

"I can live with that."

"But you can't live with this. Hart! Zimmermann!" he barked

Two men strode up

"Hold him."

They grabbed gilbert and he stood confused.

Ludwig went back to the soldiers and barked orders, and they scrambled into line, then get on their knees.

He had them shed their shirts, even though it was barely 10 degrees.

Ludwig glanced over, his face cold and wicked, and drew a whip from his coat, cracking it onto the back of the first soldier.

Gilbert flooded with anger.

_YOU NEVER STRIKE YOUR SOLDIERS! OR HAVE THEM PAY FOR SOMETHING THEIR OFFICER DID! I DID NOT RAISE HIM THIS WAY! HE'S GONE MAD! _

Then it hit him

_No…he hasn't gone mad. His soldiers won't listen…they disobeyed, the officers ordered differently. Just like back home…with my king. It's not Ludwig! It's Hitler…_

**Worth the wait..? I hope it was… **

**Please review, id really really appreciate it !**

**Update to come eventually…**


	10. Chapter 10

**So apparently I can't count because my labeling on chapters was wrong…Folks this is why I am in academic math. Well sorry for being slow once more, I hope to pick up the pace… the story should be coming to a close shortly so bear with me.**

**Thank you for reading, following, favorting, and reviewing, it all means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 8 reviewers- Thanks, sorry I couldn't see the messages at the time**

**randomWahnsinn- ha well thanks**

**Anna S. Rosenbaum- Well being a history geek comes in handy sometimes I guess! And ah thanks for that! I probably should of know that, but oh well! **

**Guest- Yes, Hitler was indeed a dick **

**Chapter 9 reviewers**

**Lolmewirepirate-ninja- Glad you like the story and thanks for reading**

**randomWahnsinn- thanks for reviewing again, and glad you thought it was worth it! Ha yes that end was fun…this one is even more fun **

**NOW TO THE DAMN CHAPTER!**

Chapter 10

Once Ludwig was done thrashing the soldiers, Gil was let go. He glared sharply at Ludwig, but he seemed unbothered.

"This is not how I raised you!" he yelled at Ludwig's back

Ludwig answered in a steely cold voice "You weren't home to ever raise me, now were you?" he asked, a low and cheap shot

Gil winced as if the words had slapped him. He had a shocked expression on his pale face, and Ludwig smirked, then walked off, leaving Gil standing alone.

"…I have a lot to discuss with his boss…" he grumbled, stalking off in anger towards where the car was last left.

Walking down a row of tents to the main camp road he found the gleaming black car and slid into the driver's seat, opening the glove box where the keys were kept. Easily starting the car he drove off, already mulling over the things he would say.

He drove silently, speeding down roads, until he got into the city. He looked in horror at the Nazi banners everywhere, the posters on the streets, and the boarded up shops with painted racist terms against Jews.

He grew more horrified when he saw other black suited men drag away women and children and shove them into a car, as the man was beat and subdued, then shoved into a different one.

_This…this is…beyond words…_

He sped up and drove to the building where their office and Hitler's was. He left the car at the curb and bounded from the car, sprinting up the steps

_I am going to tear him apart…_

He burst through the main doors and stalked down the hall, slamming his fist into the great doors, where behind, lay a beady eyed rat of a man.

"Come in." Invited the cold, easy voice.

Gilbert smashed the doors open and slammed them behind him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he roared, his eyes flashing in anger

Seated in a chair, the snake behind the desk folded his hands, leaning on his elbows, looked over.

"What is bothering you, General." He asked, his voice rather eerily calm.

"MY BROTHER IS A RAVING LUNATIC BECAUSE OF YOU! HIS COUNTRY IS IN THE BLASTED USELESS WAR, AND THE PEOPLE ARE A MESS! WHY ARE SOLDIERS BEATING AND SPERATING FAMILIES? WHY ARE RACAL SLURS EVERYWHERE?!" he thundered

"I suggest, you calm down" was the reply he got.

Gil stormed over and smashed his fist onto the desk.

"I WILL NOT! ANSWER ME SCUM!"

The man regarded him, before snapping his fingers. From the corners, two highly decorated black uniformed men walked over.

"Humble our Prussian friend." The man spoke, watching Gil carefully.

_What…_

Before his thought was finished, the butt of a rifle was slammed into his stomach, another to his back. A boot met his side, and another gun smashed into his head.

He groaned and yelped in pain, sinking to the ground. He was hastily pulled to his knees by the men, who held his arms. His face was then promptly smashed into the ground, before he was dragged to his feet again, which he barely stood on, his entire body in immense pain.

"You may leave us."

The two men dropped him, and he with great difficulty got to his feet, spitting out blood as his vision blurred. He felt his face swelling, and knew a few ribs had been broken, and he felt blood drip from his face.

_Animals…bloody…barbaric animals_

"You question me and what I do. You should be questioning yourself. I restore the Fatherland to the glory it should have! I rid the German population of the vermin which weaken it! I give this country a beautiful war and space to live! You, you try and stop this, and rob Germany and its people of their rights? All pretty things come with a pretty price." He spoke, his sugar coated lies slipping easily from his tongue

Gil glared and spat "Lying rat. I'm done with your snake tongue." He then turned and struggled out of the room, feeling eyes bore into his back.

_So that is what it feels like, to have the Devil stare at your back… _

He dragged himself down the hall and out the door, back into the car.

_I can't talk with his boss…but I can still talk with my brother. _

He sped off to camp and blew past the checkpoint, it now dark as he jumped from the car and stormed best he could into their tent.

"Ludwig!" he barked

The blonde turned around "Yes?"

"See this? See me!" he growled, pointing to himself

"Got beat by school boys?" he drawled

"Since your boss is no more than a school boy, yes."

Ludwig glared coldly "Absurd lies"

"NO LUDWIG, THE ONLY LIAR HERE IS YOU! IVE SEEN THE SMABLES YOUR COUNTRY IS IN, IVE SEEN WHAT THESE DEVILS IN BLACK DO! I UNDERSTAND WHAT A MONSTER YOU'VE BECOME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, _BRUDER?" _

Ludwig spun and smashed his hand into Gilbert's already hurt face, sending him to the dirt.

Gilbert looked up at his brother, blood leaking from mouth. Like a flash though his mind he recalled perfectly the scene in their kitchen, which seemed so long ago, when he had fall and Ludwig stood over, offering a hand to help him up.

This was hauntingly familiar…yet horribly different.

Ludwig stood looking at his hand in shock, as if he couldn't believe he had struck his brother.

_Gil… never struck me… yet, here I have hit him… _his mind was slow to comprehend the fact.

Gilbert stood on his feet, tall and proud although it hurt him.

He threw the hat, gloves, jacket and Iron Cross at Ludwig's feet, taking the Prussian Cross out from under his shirt.

Then from his pocket, he drew out the other Cross, the one he gave Ludwig.

"This belonged to my brother you know…" he said softly, throwing it to on the pile

He spoke this in a strong voice, though the words wrenched his heart. His gaze was hard and cold, but he wanted to weep. He kept his composure as he said

"You're on your own… I give up. You are not the little boy I raised. I raised a man of virtue. A man who knew wrong from right. A leader who treated his soldiers like his brothers…but I see how well you treat your own family. You're two steps from hell Ludwig…and I can't save you. I just know, you won't take me with you. You aren't the brother I know, or love… you've become a monster."

**Was this worth it? I hope so because it took longer than last time… well ill update at some point in time so stick with me! Thanks for reading and please review! I'm trying to make this story one of those irritating and agonizing one where the characters do nothing but piss you off yet you like the story…am I even succeeding at that?**

**Yeah, so, please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**XxXMike-ChanXxX- Thank you for that review, it really made me happy, it actually stupidly made my day. And hey, cliffhangers make you keep reading, while cursing me out but hey!**

**americathehero619- no yaoi to be found here! And yeah I don't really care for it, on have one story with it, and I made my friend write that scene!**

**Xoulao- Thank you so very much, this review also made me quite happy. AND HA! I's pleased my repeat scene made sense. And hey, history should only be told neutrally, all the facts. But the winners of wars write the history books…and yeah this is not a very comforting fic. And that sounds like a lovely book… and yay for footnotes and history! **

**lolimewirepirate-ninja- would you like some tissues?**

**Berlin- yeah about that… well just read**

**Anyway sorry for the long author notes, thanks for reading following favorting and reviewing, and please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 11

With that, Gil stalked away, in a simple white undershirt and the black pants. He didn't feel the cold against his skin, or the yelling from some soldiers. He only was aware of the hot tears falling from his eyes, and the empty dull pain of his heart shattering, and the cold chill of loneliness setting it. Behind him lay a camp of hell. And a madman…and the one he once called brother, his only family.

_He never needed me…I don't need him…_

Gilbert got into the car again, and he drove off, down the cold road. He never once looked back. He didn't need to. There was nothing to see. Nothing to miss behind him. Nothing to regret leaving behind him.

It was now just him.

_It's just me…_ he thought as he left the camp in the distance. Only a road and miles separated the two brothers physically. But the miles seemed like an entire gulf or canyon. There was no going back. No going after. The Tiber, had been crossed.1

Back in the tent Ludwig stood still. He stared at the pile of clothes, and the Cross.

_…Stupid soldier._

He kicked the clothes under the bed, and turned and left the tent. The matter already out of his mind.

_Ha, he thought I needed him? What was I supposed to care he left? He is useless to the Vaterland, and therefore, useless to me. What good is family in war anyway? Ha the only reason to fight is to kill! Not to defend anyone! _

He laughed quietly to himself, his blue eyes shimmering with madness. He walked down the road to the communication tent, where some lower officers stood.

They snapped to attention as he walked in.

"General!" the one man barked, stiff as a board, his right arm snapped out dead straight.

Ludwig nodded to them, and they relaxed slightly.

"What do we lowly fools owe to the pleasure of your greatness, highest General?" the one man asked

"Do we have any sharpshooters laying around like worthless dogs?"

A captain shuffled quickly through papers. "There's a Prussian lad somewhere around, best around."

"Get him." He ordered

The man scrambled away.

Ludwig turned to the other two men. "Is there any important things happening?"

"Rommel is working on taking over France."

"And our progress?" he asked, staring at the man

He man squirmed, his eyes were boring into him, almost daring him to slip up, so there would be a reason to punish him.

Not that a reason was needed.

"We suffered few losses…tomorrow we will be advancing farther into Poland, we have nearly taken all of it."

Ludwig nodded sharply. Just then the captain and the sharpshooter rushed into the room.

The shooter had scruff on his face, he was lean, gaunt. He had a sharp jaw, and prominent cheekbones. A cigarette was in his mouth, yet he still looked like he was sneering. He had an eye patch over his left eye. The right was a sharp gray. He was shorter than Ludwig, and wore black boots, pants, and shirt and jacket, but he had no swastika armband, and the material was not of an SS officers. The overall look of him screamed 'rebel.'

"This scum is your best sharpshooter?!" Ludwig thundered, slamming his fist on the table.

The officers cringed.

"They saw men with gray eyes have sharp eyes." He remarked from where he stood.

Ludwig glared at him, but he did not flinch.

"What is your name!" he ordered

"Must you know?" he drawled, looking uninterested.

"Yes you one eyed dog!"

The man flipped up his eye patch, showing another gray eye. I've got two of em, and only use one. Less distraction when looking down the barrel. And if you must know, my name is Dirk."

Ludwig glared at the officers. "Why did you bring me this!"

"T-The Prussian's have the best shots sir!"

"Eyes sharp, fingers light." He drawled boredly.

Ludwig huffed in anger, and the officers looked scared for their lives.

_I could kill this aggravating fool now…No ill wait, he has a purpose still…_

"I will give you orders, and you will follow them, or you will die." He snarled. Not a threat but a promise.

"I love to kill, so I doubt I will disobey."

_Maybe I can work with this idiot…_

"Your target, is this man. Don't look until you're out of camp. You leave immediately. I want 3 updates a week. Dismissed!" he barked, shoving a folded picture at him, with some writing on the back.

The man left, and the officers glanced at Ludwig.

"You swine are lucky this time." He growled, before stalking off.

Meanwhile, Gil rolled into the driveway of what was once his home.

"Well…I have nothing to do now…" he said to himself

_Might as well go back to Prussia…hm I'll steal a few maps and plans from Hitler first, make his life hell…like he made mine._

With that, he went into the house, and to his room, looking for normal clothing.

_There's…only…SS uniforms…_he thought in shock

He sighed, grabbing one and dressing before rushing back out to th car, in a hurry to leave.

Flying down the roads he ignored all the pain and suffering around him, ignored the boarded shops and posters all about, and got to the building, where he left the car, and stalked into the building.

Walking down the lush halls he got to the corridor with Ludwig's office, and found the door open.

He crept forward, peering behind the door.

A man stood inside, but he turned around.

"Sorry, I wasn't snooping, just looking for General Bielschdmit." The man stated, he was dressed in the SS uniform, with an Iron Cross, and an eye patch.

"You won't find him here." He said strongly, standing tall, looking like a SS officer should.

"Shut the door, please." He asked

Gil looked surprised but did so

_Well if he plans on killing me… that's just splendid._

The man extended his hand "We have not introduced. I am Claus von Straffenburg2."

Gil took his hand and shook it "I'm Gilbert Bielschdmit."

He nodded and let go of his hand.

"Then I have something I wish to talk with you about."

**I'll be willing to bet this made some people mad…ha LUDDY DON'T CARE! Ah anyway, thanks for reading, and get ready for a bumpy ride…and actually a change of plans. I was kinda gonna end with this chapter, Ludwig being called a monster the big BAM, but a review gave me idea so here we are… **

**Now update will come…sometime**

**And as always, reviews and your thoughts are much loved**

1 When Julius Caesar crossed the Tiber river into Rome with his army, war ensued. If he crossed it, that was that, no going back. Just a typical saying.

2 Please tell me you know him? Right, no, the winners write the history books. Well if I explain it, it'll spoil the storyline…so google if you want or bear with me and I'll eventually tell you. But if you know him… you get respect and a cookie.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favorting! I'm at school as I update this and I don't remember all the people who reviewed but I think I know a few..

Xalou- spelled wrong, but thanks for the review, you know who you are… I don't mind the long reviews really its alright, and glad you like it

Lolimwirepirate- spelled wrong again but no this will not have Italy or Japan or even Allies. It is focused on the German bros, and the internal of Germany really.

xXMia-ChanXx- probably wrong, but thanks for your review again, and glad you like this story

VEE- update as promised

Please enjoy the chapter

Chapter 12

He stared at him for a long moment. "What about?"

Strauffenburg took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "First, I pose a question to you. Are you loyal?"

Gil stared a bit surprised "Oh course I'm loyal! I've been a soldier nearly all my life! My country is everything to me."

He smiled kindly and his one eye shone bright "Then we have much in common. I, I am a German, not, a Nazi. Now, at this moment, I am fighting for Germany. The country I love. I am not here fighting for Hitler, a man I do so very much hate. My loyalty, is not to him, but to my land. And I plan to save my land, the reputation of my land. Or die trying to."

….In about twenty seconds he has earned my respect….

"….How do you plan to do this?"

"I have a plan: Valkyrie. We kill Hitler, and take control of the government, then we end the war and sign a treaty with the Allies.[1]"

He nodded "Who takes over?"

"Other officers and friends who are loyal, same as me."

"They hold power to be able to do this? What of a rebellion?"

"Our plan is to kill Hitler, his close people, and rule for only a short moment, just enough to end this war…should trouble arise, we do combat it…but if it is not in our favor, and we are killed…so be it. I would rather die for my Germany, than live another day serving Hitler's."

…I am loyal to my brother…he is my family…but I am loyal to the right causes, and I'm sure as hell not loyal to Hitler… Maybe, if we succeed, Luddy will see the wrong…  
"Mr. Bielschdmit… do you aid my cause?"

Gil extended his hand "Oi, count me in as a friend and loyal man."

Strauffenburg grinned "I am glad to hear this, may I ask your name?"

"Gilbert…Gil."

He nodded, still smiling "I'm Claus, now, I must be off but please, come to this location later, there is a meeting." He said quickly, handing him a piece of paper before rushing off, opening then closing the door behind him.

Gil tucked the paper into his pocket. "I guess I'm a rebel…and an anarchist now. Oh wait, let's add traitor to that as well…"

Meanwhile, outside the building, Strauffenburg shuffled past a lanky, sneering man, with a eye patch as well, and a cigarette in his mouth. They made no note of the other, and went their ways. Once alone in the wall, he pulled the picture from his pocket, and looked at it again.

"Gilbert eh… pale freak." He muttered to himself, studying the picture. He flipped it over to look at Ludwig's writing on the back. "Office down this hall…"

He put the picture away and walked down the hall, knocking open the door roughly, and shutting it behind him.

Gil wheeled about, startled "What the-"

"Save your breath, don't wanna hear you talk 'nyway." Dirk sneered

Gil's hand when for his gun but Dirk simply chuckled, already holding out his, aiming it at Gil's head.

"If I was you…I wouldn't do that, ye pale dog."

Gilbert stood firmly, dropping his hand. "Fine, I won't try anything. Relax, lower your gun."

"No, I have orders for your death." He replied, drawling boredly

"You cannot kill an SS officer…"

"I can when I got orders from your General."

Gil faltered but thought fast "My brother is General Bielschdmit, you best not kill me, I think it'd be your head then…"

"No, still yours, my orders come from him directly."

Those words hit Gil harder than any bullet ever could.

My brother…ordered…my…death…

He almost couldn't comprehend that. Almost.

Gilbert sighed, and leaned against the desk. "So you're a Nazi hm? Great, go and kill me." He said, studying the man before him.

Dirk snarled "I'm no Nazi, I'm better than that! I'm a damn Prussian! I from the Prussian sharpshooters that got shipped over here!"

Gilbert blinked "…Is your last name by chance Schmitzel? Dirk Schmitzel?"

Now it was his turn to falter "Y-yeah? What's that to you!"

"I gave you your position. Your family has always been in the officer rank, you weren't and I mad you so… Eyes sharp, fingers light."

Dirk lowered his gun. "Then…my loyalty must be to you…Sir."

Gilbert looked at him sternly "You did not recognize the name?"

"No…I didn't…"

"You fool…" Gil muttered

Dirk looked away, if he killed Gil, he would be turning his heart against not only his homeland, but a man who had helped him, and had been nothing but kind to him…He couldn't. He simply would not pull the trigger. He would report back to Ludwig. He would die…he would die doing the right.

"Yes, a fool I am. But, don't think anything of this… I will go now." And with that, he hurried off.

Gilbert sighed, and sat in the chair behind the desk "This day serious sucks…"

He took the paper from Claus from his pocket and read it.

Schmitt Autohaus, back door, 20:00[2]

After a moment of quiet, he rose, and slipped out the building. He had no plans, besides for the meeting later, so he did what he had done in his youth when he was troubled. Take a walk in the woods, where no men live, and where no judgment is passed.

Night had fallen by the time Dirk returned to camp, and he boldly strode into Ludwig's tent, which has lit.

"Hey, I'm back." He said, flicking the cigarette

Ludwig scowled "Is he dead?"

"Nope." Dirk said with a shrug

Ludwig grew anger, and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and bellowed "WHY NOT?!"

Calm as ever, he replied, the smoke falling from his mouth to the ground. "Because he is a good man, a loyal man, and does not deserve to die. You do." He said, spitting in his face.

Ludwig threw him to the ground, and kicked him repeatedly, brutally, until he lay in a broken bleeding heap.

The, drawing his Luger, he dragged him outside, and out him on his knees.

"Any final word, you cowardly traitorous rat?" he snarled

And in a clean, strong, ever defiant voice, he said, as his blood soaked the ground, and his body screamed in pain

"Curse Hitler, curse Nazi Germany, and curse the Third Reich!"

Ludwig fired, three shots, right into his head, and then stalked away, leaving the body where it lay.

In the sky, a black eagle cried out, a lonely, sharp caw. The cry of the oppressed. The cry, of uprising.

If you haven't noticed the dates are actually accurate in the story, mainly just the events, just saying.

So I'll update sometime soon, thanks for reading, and remember, I seriously love reviews ! So please, feel free to leave one! There's only about 3 or 4 chapters left I thinking…so take the opportunity eh?


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter! Sorry again for the length, computers broke and school sucks!  
Thanks to all who read, reviewed, followed or favorited.  
XxXMika-ChanXxX- sorry no sequal to this and no it's still looking tp be at an end soon. But thanks for reading  
Lolimewirepirate-ninja- ha intensity will double in the next chapter!

Chapter 13  
Shuddering in the cold, Gilbert quietly walked up to the building Strauffenburg had told him to report to. Looking around, he found the area desolate, besides for the run down building.  
This the right place…?  
He walked up to the door, and knocked on it. "Hello..?"  
A hard voice growled through the door "Password?"  
Gilbert groaned. "I wasn't told! I just got this piece of paper from—"  
"Password! Think!" the sharp voice cut off  
"Uh…Nazi's suck? Our Germany..? Screw Hitler..? Let the Reich die..?" he started randomly guessing  
"I'm two seconds from blasting your guts out."  
Well he's quite the people person…  
"Valkyrie?" he asked, wincing in fear of being shot  
"Oh look! You do have a brain!" the voice growled as the door swung open.  
Gil walked in, the door slamming behind him. The room was small, and packed with over 50 people. The lights were off, save for one, which was above a small riser, where Strauffenburg stood. The other men were either standing or sitting, and Gil slipped into the corner, eyes on front of the room.  
"I do believe we're ready to start, please, quiet." Strauffenburg asked, voice easily heard through the room.  
"Hitler will have a meeting with several important people, political and militaristic. Our job is to kill them all, and then take power before the rest of the SS overwhelm us. Our foremost job is to make a treaty and end the war before we are overrun. If you are in this room for power, leave. You will find no permanent power here. The meeting is tomorrow, and we have little time to fully plan this out.[1] The general idea is for one of us in this room, to take this briefcase with a bomb in it and plant it next to Hitler, then leave. We will have a different bomb ready should this fail.[2] Now, the penalty for failing is death. The penalty for attempting this is death. But men were born to die. Yes, this is a high stake game, but we're playing poker with the Devil…but your souls on the line." He fell silent for a moment and let the words sink in  
"If you are not a gambler, if your heart is not in this, if you are not willing to die, please take your leave."  
A few men rose and left, the door closing loudly behind them.  
"Ah, faint hearts… The rest of you stand ready, you will be contacted if needed, dismissed."  
Gil turned to leave but he felt a hand and his shoulder and turned to face Strauffenburg.  
"I need you here still."  
Gil shrugged and followed.  
Wonder what for…  
He was lead to a huddle of seven men, around a map and a few other papers.  
"You can coordinate things correct?"  
Gil nodded.  
"This team will be carrying in the bomb. Lars is carrying the case, he is in the political ring, low enough to be unnoticed, high enough to get it. Then there's Marko and Johann are the bomb technicians, they've made it. Gunther is your driver, Adler is your eyes, he will watch the meeting for any changes, Gregor is your running, in case the communication is cut off, and here is your planner and head of operation, Nikolas." He pointed to each man as he spoke, and Gil nodded to each.  
"All that is missing, is a high SS officer who can control a tense situation. Nikolas, is a planner, not a commander."  
A thin middle aged man smiled slightly "I cannot deny nor approve that statement."  
"We will meet here at six am, the meeting starts at nine." And with that, he walked off.  
"So, who the hell are you?" a dark haired, thin man asked, shadows hiding his face.  
"I'm Gilbert…Prussian general…and ex-SS."  
"You don't look much of anything." The same man muttered  
"Oh mind your tongue Johann!" another man snapped, his blonde hair over his eyes. He extended his hand "I'm Lars. Excuse Johann…"  
He shook his hand "No it's alright…"  
"So why are you here eh? Shouldn't you be hiding in Prussia?" a strongly built hand growled.  
"No…I'm here to save my brother from this madness."  
He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Nikolas "Gunther, you mind what you say. He is here to help, now leave it be, all of you."  
The men fell silent, clearly holding respect for the man.  
"As Claus said, be here a six am, and do not delay. This is important. And quit your bickering while you're at it." He spoke calmly, but words held a silent threat. He rose, and left. The others followed shortly after, and Gil sighed.  
"What have I gotten myself into?"  
Aha, right, a conspiracy and an assassination!  
He shook his head, and went home.  
Ludwig was packing papers in a small bag, as he was one of the men to be at the meeting in the morning.  
"If one soldier steps out of line in my leave, it's your head." He growled at one of the officers.  
The man shook with fear "Y-yes sir!"  
Taking the case, he stormed off, getting into a car and being driven to the meeting. The night was late and by the time he reached the building, it was already early morning.  
Ludwig sighed heavily, and got from the car.  
"You better park close. Be at the curb when I walk out." He snarled, then trudged up the steps into the building, shutting the huge grand doors behind him.  
Little did he or any of the officers know, that all hell was about to rain down on them and their Reich.

Next chapter will be longer, sorry for this being shortish. Thanks for reading, and please review, motivation is lovely.

[1] Not true, was actually planned but I'm not writing that all  
[2] Did have it, though it wasn't set up…


	14. Chapter 14

**So hey look! I updated fast! Ha well hope you enjoy the new chapter, only 2 more (or one really long one) to go! So again, this is pretty not historically accurate, but bits and pieces are. So enjoy!**

**Velgamidragon- well glad you like it, and ha enjoy the new chapter.**

**Thanks to all for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing.**

Chapter 14

Morning came over the internal night, and the weary sun rose and gave light to the dark German landscape. Gilbert walked into the room where Straufenburg and some of his men stood. He spotted in the corner Lars, dressed nicely in a suit, hair newly trimmed, standing tall and proud, the perfect politician. Gunther sat in a chair, smoking a cigar. Marko and Johann were making last minute adjustments to their bombs, wiring it and setting up the detonator. Nikolas stood back, observing, face blank, but it appeared that he was thinking. The man he assumed was Adler, was leaning on the wall, drinking a coffee. Gil strode up and stood next to Nikolas, watching Marko wire something.

"Ready for this lad?" Nikolas asked to him quietly

"Lad?" Gil asked, almost laughing

"You appear to be young, are you not?" he asked , not looking at him

"Well… 24 is hardly a 'lad', you make me sound 8!"

"24 to a 60 year old grandfather is very young lad." He spoke wisely

_…That means…if we fail, his family loses…a grandpa, father, and more…friends and maybe a brother… ha, brothers…_

His face fell a bit thinking about his brother, his only family… ex-family.

"Does something bother you?" Nikolas asked, turning to face him

Gil studied his face. Silver hair, bright blue eyes, and a kind soft smile. The picture perfect wise old grandpa.

"No…nothing is wrong."

"If that is what you wish to believe, by all means, think so. But you may or may not be right about that."

Gilbert didn't answer, but dwelled on the wording of the sentence.

_Ha…wise old man._

"Ha! Suit up boys we got ourselves a bomb!" Marko happily exclaimed

A low cheer ran through the room, and Gunther put out his smoke, going to the car.

Strauffenburg walked over, looking at each man "Good luck. Be safe, and let's get this done… the second bomb will be ready."

Gilbert nodded, and followed the rest of the men into the military car, piling in the back.

Gunther started up the engine, and they rolled down the road to the meeting, to their quest to save Germany.

In the meeting hall, members of the different boards sat down around the table, set down their suitcases, and mingled around to speak with friends or collogues.

Ludwig sat down in the chair where a name plate was, four seats left of Hitler's large main chair at the head of the round table.

As 9 am drew around, a man slipped quietly into the meeting, setting the case next to Hitler's chair, then shuffling out of sight.

Gilbert psotioned the truck, and Gergor and Adler, giving them places out of sight to hide, then watched.

"Case has been planted." Adler said into a walkie-talkie, where back in the truck Marko, Johann, Nikolas and Gunther stood listening.

Gregor squatted in some bushes, looking at Adler, waiting for his cue to run back to the truck and leave.

Inside, all the men took their respective seats, the case on the ground being shifted accidently, unknown to Adler.[1]

Hitler rose and began to speak.

Adler raided the walkie-talkie, and spoke into it. "Go."

He waved, and Gregor tore from the bushes, a few guards looking up.

Johann grinned, and pushed a button.

Hitler moved as he began to speak, the case unaffected.[2]

Adler's eyes grew wide, and yelled into the walkie-talkie "Bomb failed! Bomb failed!"

Gil's eyes grew wide from seeing the guards chasing Gregor, he drew his gun and fired, killing them, Gregor dived into the truck.

Marko cursed, and Johann hit the button repeatedly.

Lars came from the building, looking panicked.

Gil swore, jumped from the truck and inside.

"Where's the second bomb?!" [3]

Nikolas's eyes were wide in fear "I… do not know."

Johann and Marko both looked at the detonator, and then at each other in worry.

Then suddenly, an explosion was heard.

"It went off! But it is not clear if Hitler was hit, he moved! It came from a different part of the room!" Adler yelled, running back to the truck.

Lars looked at everyone in surprise "I swear I planted it where it belonged!"

"No one is blaming you, let's go!" Gil yelled, pulling Alder into the truck as Gunther floored it.

"We need to find Strauffenburg…" Gregor said through his panting.

"If he's alive." Marko muttered.

Gilbert sat silent and watched the road behind them, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Chaos consumed the hall, as men rushed out. Ludwig sprung up, one of the first to look for Hitler in the smoke.

Finding him in the mass of swarming bodies, he escorted him quickly from the room.

"FIND THE MEN RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS GENERAL! I WANT THEM ALL DEAD!" [4]he screamed, anger contorting his face.

Ludwig nodded sharply "Right away." He snapped a salute before he rushed off, angry and disbelieving.

He would cause hell, he would make sure ever last man that was to blame was killed.

IN the building, Strauffenburg stood, shell shocked, nervous, staring with his one eye at the men before him.

"The second bomb was a failure, and yours…didn't diffuse at the right moment?"

"That is correct… The explosion went off, I saw, but at the wrong part of the room." Adler said quietly

"I placed it correctly!" Lars yelled

"Silence!" Strauffenburg barked, and the room went silent.

"Alright look, we've gambled, and lost this round… now all we need to do is lay low, keep out of trouble, and form a new plan.."

Gilbert watched Strauffenburg, and for the first time saw the man unsure, and fearful.

"Don't leave the area, stay at your positions, or else it will look suspicious… be ready for anything understand?"

The men nodded, and Strauffenburg dismissed them.

Gilbert rose "Do you have a plan?"

"No." was the short answer he got.

He nodded "I…see. You know, Ludwig, General Beilschdmit will cause hell for this?"

Strauffenburg sighed "Yes…I know. The other officers who left may turn on us, and report us for treason…"

_Conspiracy…treason…failed assassination…that will be a death penalty no doubt.._

"Go. It be best for you to go…bid some farewells. You may need to…I am sorry."

Gil put his hand on his shoulder "You need not be sorry. I joined your cause, I am willing to die for this cause."

He paused a moment "Do you know why the Nazi banner is red?"

Gil raised his eyebrow, surprised "Uh…red is the color of pride right? Nationalism?"

"Yes, but that is not the reason… it's stupid I guess, never mine." And with that, he walked off.

Gil stood baffled, but shrugged and brushed it off, and he to walked out of the building.

And as the two black angels planned, one dark devil plotted their downfall.

**So there it is! SO yeah, the actual plan Valkyrie did fail, due to several things, delay, case moved, and no second bomb being big factors, though there are more. It's actually very interesting… but yeah again not totally accurate. **

**I hope this was good…sorry for the many random people, but I need them since it's just internal Germany…**

**I hope this is still good/interesting, sort of worried I lost the touch for the story…**

**Well thanks for reading, and reviews are lovely, Like? Dislikes? Issues?**

* * *

[1] The case was actually shifted, most of this is inaccurate though

[2] There were several pauses and delays that also messed up the plan.

[3] It actually never did work, can't think if it was not wired right or not in the area

[4] Yeah he wasn't killed, his right arm was injured though.


	15. Chapter 15

**BANEHiwatari- well glad you enjoy the story so far, and ha yeah little sad I suppose… and yes leanring! Joy!**

**lolimewirepirate-ninja- Wait just one more chapter! I'll cover it**

**Thanks for all who read favoriated followed or reviewed!**

**Shorter chap, sorry. Final chapter to come soon and that should be much longer!**

**Thanks for all who read favoriated followed or reviewed!**

**Shorter chap, sorry. Final chapter to come soon and that should be much longer!**

Chapter 15

In his office, Ludwig worked like a madman, calling people from all over the country, and assembling all the officers of the SS.

When he was told of the arrival of the men, he stormed into the press hall, his eyes wide and dark, voice a loud thunder.

"WHO KNOWS ABOUT THIS?! WHO KNOWS WHY YOU ARE HERE?!"

The room was dead silent for a long moment, some men looking truly baffled, some staring intently at the floor, and a few looking beyond nervous, fidgeting, and stealing glances at the door.

Ludwig's sharp eyes scanned the room, picking out the nervous men.

He pointed "You, you, and you. Stay. The rest, get the hell out." He growled, a low and dangerous tone

The men hurriedly departed, the three left looked ready to bolt or pass out.

"Here!" He barked, pointing in front of him.

Stumbling and shaking, the three advanced.

"Why so nervous?" Ludwig asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Two men stayed quiet, the other shook more.

"SPEAK!" he bellowed

They yelped and eyes widened in fear.

"I-It's not u-us!" one stammered

"Then who!" Ludwig screamed, grabbing the man by his shirt collar

"S-Strauff-ffenburg!" he cried, pale and shaking, looking ready to pass out

Ludwig dropped the man, and stood quiet, eyes blazing in fury.

"And you two?" he finally asked

"S-same…" the one man whimpered.

"What did he do, you miserable scum!"

"H-he lead t-the attack! P-planned on t-taking over! He h-had a meeting!" the pale man stammered.

"And you went?!" He roared

"D-didn't know w-what it was f-f-for! W-we left!"

Ludwig took a deep breath, and turned around, hands behind back.

"I don't much like traitors. Or weak men, that can't pick a side." He spoke lowly, turning around "You will be the first of many to die and pay for this blasphemous act."

The three men trembled, and dropped to their knees, begging for their lives.

"I want names of men who were there. Now."

The three men quickly surrendered over 20 names, which he wrote down.

"You are no longer of use. Guards!" he barked, and then six men entered, dragging the three away.

"Hold them in the prison." He ordered, and stalked from the room, going down the hall and barging into the main office.

"Get me Claus von Strauffenburg. NOW!"

A courier nearly dived over the desk running out the door.

He glared at the other workers. "Get me a firing squad. Open up more cells in the prison. Better be done by morning!" and then he departed

Meanwhile in the Autohaus, Gil, Gunther, Adler, Lars, Marko, Johann, Gregor, and Nikolas stood waiting, as they had gotten an urgent call from Strauffenburg.

Just then, he burst into the room, and locked the door behind.

"We are in trouble men." He stated, panting heavily.

"What's the matter?" Gil asked, crossing over to.

"We have been found out! I accidently got news, they're looking for me! They have names of you men! All of Valkyrie is falling apart, we are all doomed!" he cried, hopeless look on his face

The other men looked shocked, and worried. Only Nikolas looked calm and collected.

"This was a risk we knew of, and a cause we pledged our life to. If it is death we are condemned to, let it be." Nikolas said softly

"Men were born to die. Soldiers meant to serve." Gilbert added, nodding.

Strauffenburg paced. "We don't have much time. General Bielschdmit is crazed, he wants every ones heads."

Gil's eyes widened. _Luddy…_

Then the hum of engines, and barking of orders, and the tramping of boots and click of guns loading echoed, sending waves of fear through the room.

"The end has come..." Lars muttered

Gilbert stared at the door, fearless, ready. His eyes flashed dangerously, shoulders squared. Death could come, he didn't care. He could think of no finer cause to die for.

The door was knocked down, and SS swarmed into the room. A gun butt was slammed into Gil's stomach, bringing him to his knees, groaning in pain.

He was kicked in the side, chest, and face. Guns hitting him in the back and head, his vision swam, and he tasted blood.

Unable to fight back against the quickness, and the numbers, he was cuffed, and dragged to his feet.

"What do we do with them General?" the one soldier holding Gil asked

"Get them to the courtyard now. Ready the squad. We will water the ground with their blood." Ludwig spoke, shadow casting into the room, his features blacked out.

"What about him?" the same man asked, jerking on Gil's arm.

"The same fate for him." He snarled, and stalked off.

_ …What a cause…to die for… _he thought, before blacking out.

**So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Still good? Excited for next chapter..? Please let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**lollimewirepirate-ninja- this may top the previous intense level…**

**ThatRandomReview- hm nope not a bad thing, it would really suck to be brainwashed like that**

**Sweetstar25- last! Glad you like the story**

**PASTA300- Here's the finish, glad you enjoy twisted Germany! And the depression may get worse**

**IWantsRussia-Glad you like my works, thanks for the favorting and following, glad you like this work, and here's the end!**

**Thanks to all for reading, reviewing, following, and favorting. Please enjoy the final chapter to You've Become a Monster!**

Chapter 16

In the courtyard, Ludwig commanded the firing squad. Seven men, dressed in SS uniforms, their faces shadowed by the dim lighting stood, polished killing machines. Only glimpses of their faces were seen when the guns went off.

Gilbert was cuffed, in a long line of other men. Next to him was Strauffenburg, and they were at the very end of the chain.

"Are all…these men in your plot?" he asked, eyes wide as another man died.

"Some of these men I have never seen before…"[1]

_I'm dying tonight… _Gil thought, heart racing

Strauffenburg shook his head, sighing "What a shame…"

Gil was quiet as he looked around. Ludwig stood by the squad, barking orders to them. Stone walls surrounded them, armed guards patrolling the perimeter. The Nazi banner fluttered in the light wind. The dim light danced over the silky red of the banner. He shook his head in disgust.

"You see the banner there, Gilbert?" Strauffenburg asked quietly, as the firing squad went off again.

"Yes…" he spoke back, looking at the ground.

"Why is the banner red?"

"I thought you said it was stupid and didn't matter?" Gil said, looking at him.

"Staring at Death changes that."

Gilbert nodded, and looked back to the banner. "I…I don't know." He said, shrugging.

The chain was growing steadily shorter, death inching closer to them.

Strauffenburg was quiet, and Gil shut his eyes, tilting his head back. Funny, how alive he felt, when death was so near.

The wind was warm, and soft. Like a gentle touch, caressing his face, and messing with the tendrils of his hair. It smelled heavily of blood and gunpowder, but the warm wind brought a fresh smell, of flowers, and grass.

A small smiled tugged at his lips, fondly remembering the good points of his life. Friends, soldiers he had come to know well. Battles, where he stood victorious. Kings, that knew what they were doing, the laughs he shared in particular with Fritz. But as the wing blew again, memories of an empty field, where he found a small blonde haired boy crossed his mind.

He smiled sadly, eyes watering slightly. He remembered that scared little boy, that he took as his own, the small boy that he raised as his own brother. He saw the thunderstorms, that scared the young boy. He remembered telling him bedtime stories to calm him down, or even sharing the same bed if he wouldn't relax. He could recall every moment, when tears spilled from the boys blue eyes. His smile grew wider, and sadder. He would hug the small boy for as long as it took to halt the tears…he hated when the boy cried. More than he hated looking soft. He shook his head slightly, recalling teaching the young boy to sword fight, and later shoot a gun. He remembered long nights, teaching the boy how to be a leader, a good man…and wars, that took him away for long periods of time. The bitter time away. But then, the sweet reunions that always followed…he remembered the pride in the young boy he had, when he finally became a country. He remembered sticking by the young boy, through everything. Even, a war against his own friends.

The chains were jerked, and he opened his eyes, looking at the young boy from his memories, now a full grown powerful man. A madman…a killer.

"You stupid Prussian rat." He spat

"Brother." was Gil's only, and short reply.

Ludwig smacked him across the face, and stomped off, to order another death. Only 3 men were left. Nikolas, Strauffenburg, and him.

Nikolas was dragged off, and Gil looked away, not able to watch.

A sharp ear splitting crack of rifles rang out, and he heard a soft thump.

Nikolas, was dead.

Strauffenburg stole one last glance "Pleasure to know you Gil…see you on the other side." He tilted his head, in a slight bow. Then two men came, and dragged him off to the firing squad.

Gil sat alone, staring blankly at the Nazi banner on the wall.

He stared at it until he heard the rifles report again.

"Honor to die with you…" he muttered, as men crossed over to drag him to the squad.

Gilbert stared at the seven men, feet sinking in the bloody soil, he was over powered with the reek of blood.

_Blood…the Nazi banner…red. _

He stared down the barrels of the guns, a small smile on his face. He knew why the Nazi banner was red. From blood, blood spilt in the name of the cursed Reich. Innocent and good blood.

"READY!" Ludwig bellowed

The guns were loaded, and held ready to raise.

"AIM!" he thundered.

The guns went to shoulders.

Gilbert looked right at his brother.

"I love you…my brother." He said loudly, so it was heard, and no doubt about it

"FIRE!" Ludwig yelled, though his eyes grew wide as he heard Gil speak

A black eagle streaked across the sky, crying out, a lonely, and sharp caw.

Gilbert's pale body hit the ground, body filled with bullet holes, bleeding.

The proud Prussian was gone. The soldier, had fallen. The black eagle himself, was no more.

Gilbert Bielschdmit, was dead.

Ludwig stood stiff, and rigid, his eyes showing a mix of emotions.

Men advanced to take the body away, and he waved them off.

"Tell Hitler…the job is finished..." he spoke, his tone low and soft.

The men ran off. He looked at the firing squad. "Get lost."

The men walked off briskly.

Ludwig walked up to the dead body of his brother, and kneeled in the blood soaked soil. His blue eyes were wide, and pain swirled in them, the dark aurora gone from him. His eyes were wide and frightened, looking much like the young boy from Gil's memory.

His hands shook as he pulled his brother's body into his arms. Wishing, hoping, praying, he wasn't dead. Wanting and needing him to be alive. He wanted his brother…his protector, his leader and role model, to be alive.

Most of all, he wanted that awkward yet comforting hug that would stop the tears from falling.

He hugged his brother tightly, blood soaking him, but he didn't care. Tears fell onto Gil's mangled chest, and Ludwig shook from sobs.

"G-Gil…w-wake up…" he stuttered, sounding like a young boy, not a Nazi general

He hoped it would be like the fairytales Gil told him, and that death wasn't permanent. That maybe if he cried enough, Gil would come back.

But the albino's body remained stiff and cold.

Ludwig cried, long and hard, alone in the bloody courtyard. Bodies stacked, leering at him. Testament to his monstrous ways.

He looked at Gil through tear stained eyes, holding him close.

"I-I love you to brother…I wish…you knew that…" he spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper

He lay Gil on the ground, and stood, tearing off his Iron Cross, black gloves, hat, jacket and medals, until he stood in boots, black pants, and his bloody white shirt. Kneeling back down, he held his brother again. Dressed down from his murderer clothes, now somewhat worthy, to be near his brother.

Something poked him in the side, and his shaking hand went into Gil's pocket, drawing out the second Prussian Cross…the one he took off so long ago.

Trembling, he put it in his pocket. Wanting to wear it, but not good enough for it.

He closed his brother's eyes, and stopped crying, and looked around, then back to his brother.

His voice broken, sad, and lonely, he said quietly "You were right…you were always right…I will change brother…I'll be a good leader, I'll be worthy of your last name…and of this Cross…I am sorry brother, my brother…for not seeing it….I see it now… I have become a monster."

**End**

**There ends the story, of Gil and Ludwig. Now, I know the ending may piss a few people off, but first off, the entire story was a train wreck, there's no way a happy ending would fit. It wasn't meant to be. And second, maybe it isn't about the happy ending, maybe its about the story itself, and the events that lead to the end.**

**Now, thoughts on the story overall, and this chapter would be great. I'd appreciate it, How did the story make you feel, and did you like it, love it, or hate it. **

* * *

[1] Lot of innocent people died in the July Plot- the killing of members of Valkyrie


End file.
